Random Epitaphs
by ShadowMajin
Summary: Collection of Oneshots for the SweetestIrony group's monthly contest.
1. Roast of the Blonds

Hello everyone...again, ShadowMajin here with something very unique under my belt.

As of...awhile ago, I have been involved with a G/V group that wants to get the fandom rolling again. One of our ideas is to have a contest once a month that has G/V fanfiction and fanart entries. In case you haven't caught on, this is my entry for this month's contest; the theme being vacation. And since I took the time to sit down in front of my computer and write this thing, I decided to post it on ffn, so all of you can enjoy this.

But as you may have noticed, this is not complete. Why? Because I plan on doing more entries and instead of making a oneshot out of each and everyone, I'm just gonna throw them all together and not worry about making a new fic every month. I've got plenty of that going on anyways. So be expecting an update of this thing about once a month. Some things aren't gonna seem to fit together and for that I will apologize to all of you readers that like a straight, coherent timeline.

Enjoy

* * *

Well, this was typical.

For once, Videl had the entire summer off to go enjoy herself. The police force had decided to give her the time off for everything she had done for the city. What was surprising though, was that the Satan girl had agreed to take the time.

But then Erasa had heard about it and just had to make her actually do something.

So here she was, sitting on the in their hotel room as she waited for her blond friend to come out of the bathroom. She'd been in there ever since they had returned from their previous beach adventures that day and the dark haired girl had a pretty good idea why.

At that moment, someone knocked on their door. Getting up, Videl walked over and opened the door to see a tall boy by the name of Son Gohan.

Though a complete mystery to the girl, she had allowed the boy to come with them because Erasa had insisted that he come. And by insisted, Videl meant blackmailed.

And no, she wasn't gonna tell anyone what that blackmail was exactly.

But there had been a plus side to it. Now she didn't have to worry about the other guy who had tagged along with them. With Gohan's goody-goody act, there was no way the pervert would get out of the boys' room and into the girls.

That pervert was another school buddy of Videl's; a guy by the name of Sharpner. What she wouldn't give to put that guy in a coma and forget about him.

"So how's Erasa?" Gohan asked, his voice full of concern.

"Well, she's locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out," Videl answered. "You heard me, right? I warned her about using that cooking oil stuff instead of sunscreen."

"Yeah, I just don't get her sometimes," the Son boy replied.

Videl chuckled. "You and me both."

"Hey guys."

Both Videl and Gohan turned to look down the hallway and lo and behold, the other male half of the group stood there, completely beaten, bloodied, and with a couple shiners around his eyes.

All and all, he could've looked better, but then, this was an improvement.

"So, finally escaped all of those beach guys, huh Sharpner?" Videl said with a smirk.

From the moment the four friends had arrived at the beach, Sharpner had made the big mistake to announce that "the Sharpenator was there for all women kind" and "ready to satisfy their every desire." While most ignored him, some guys who actually felt threatened by him had joined forces and ganged up on the blond jock.

For that, the Satan girl had been thankful. That meant she hadn't seen the guy all day once he had turn tail and ran for his life.

"Yeah," Sharpner said as he took a deep breath. "I have no clue what those guys' problem was, but they didn't have to chase me all around town."

Gohan's eyes widened. "They chased you all around town?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "No Gohan, Sharpner was just using an expression."

"Uhh, actually they really did chase me around town."

This time it was Videl's turn to have her eyes widen. "Wow, they really wanted to beat you up good."

"And I didn't do nothing, either," the blond complained. "It wasn't like I was gonna hit on all their girlfriends or anything."

"Umm, you do that at school all the time," Gohan said.

"That's cause everyone knows I'm not being serious."

"What about the blue haired girl? You told me that things were getting serious between the two of you."

Videl cocked her eyebrow. "Oh? And why haven't I heard about this?"

Sharpner waved his hands in front on himself. "Hey, you know you're the only one for me babe."

"That a fact? Then why did you try to hit on the first girl you saw when we all went out to dinner last night?"

"…I liked her shirt?"

"She was wearing a bikini top."

"And how can you not like that?"

At that, Videl scowled. This guy was just proving how shallow he was with each passing second; and the daughter of Hercule Satan _always_ made examples out of those kinds of guys.

Fortunately for Sharpner, and unfortunately for her, the blond boy caught that danger sign and said "I think I'm going to go lay down. Later." And with that, he took off down the hall, never looking back.

Before Videl could go after him though, a weak voice called out for her. "…Videl?"

Letting out a big sigh, the Satan girl said "That's Erasa. I think she needs some girl time Gohan so why don't you go to the gift shop or something."

Nodding, the Son boy left, allowing Videl to close the door and turn around…

…to come face to face with an extremely red Erasa.

"Holy!" Videl shouted as she jumped back. She knew the blond girl would be sunburned but she had never expected like this.

"I should've listened to you," Erasa said as she winced from the burn. "Who knew cooking oil doesn't help you tan?"

"Umm, do you want me to answer that?"

One look from the girl told Videl that the girl would've killed her at that moment had she not been hurting so bad. "Well, how bad is the damage?"

"It's everywhere."

"What about the parts that your bikini suit covered?"

"Videl, you know I tan nude."

Videl winced. Well, Erasa wouldn't be doing anything else during the trip until she healed. Looks like she would be stuck with all of Sharpner's advances for the rest of the trip.

Oh hell no.

"Well Erasa, why don't I go get you something to eat?" Videl suggested as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, thanks Vi. You're so good to me."

Videl smirked. "Of course I am. Who else would I be nice to? Sharpner?"

Not waiting for a reply, the Satan girl stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind her. Heading off to the elevators, she stumbled upon Gohan as he waited for one of the steal cages to arrive and take him downstairs.

"Hey Gohan," Videl greeted as she stopped next to the boy.

"Oh hey Videl," Gohan said back. "So how's Erasa?"

Shaking her head, Videl answered "Not good. I'm heading out to get her something to eat."

"Oh," was all the boy said before he seemed to think of something. After a bit, the elevator opened for the two. Just as the teens boarded, Gohan said "Hey, would you like to get something to eat?"

Looking at the boy, Videl replied "Sure, better than hanging around this place with the other idiots."

Smiling, Gohan looked towards the metal doors as they went towards the ground floor; Videl repeating his actions. Maybe the whole day wouldn't be a complete tragedy.


	2. Day of the Carnival

This is a very interesting day for me. This day last year I became an author on this site. Amazing how time flies.

Also, I am dedicating this chapter to dbz-lover91. She demanded I do something romance related and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy this one my friend.

* * *

It was that time of the year most people loved. The time of the year when everyone would come out of there houses and celebrate the day that most would never forget; that is unless Alzheimer struck.

Today was the day that Hercule Satan conquered the evil being known as Cell with one move; a chop to the back of the head, or so the champ said.

And in order to commemorate this once in a lifetime occasion, a carnival had been set up in Hercule's honor, along with other festivities.

At this point in time, this was where Gohan found himself, smack dabbed right in the middle of the thing with his high school friends; the bubbly Erasa, the arrogant Sharpner, and the ever persistent Videl.

"Alright guys, what do you want to do first?" Erasa said, holding a map of the fair grounds.

Videl blew air out of her mouth, annoyed. "I really don't care Erasa. Just choose something and let's get it over with."

Erasa glared. "Come on Vi, lighten up. This is the carnival in your dad's honor. At least try to enjoy yourself."

The Satan girl returned the glare with one of her own before putting on a fake smile and started acting like a little kid. "Oooooh, ooooooh, let's run around like idiots until we pass out from bad food and kiddie rides! This'll be such a blast!"

The blonde smirked. "See? That wasn't so hard."

"Um, Erasa?" Gohan said, "That wasn't enjoyment."

"What do ya mean that wasn't? She was smiling and everything!" Erasa exclaimed.

"Well…you…I…"

"That's enough Gohan," Videl said. "It's pretty obvious that Erasa's won this round."

"Huh? How come she wins?"

"Because she's a girl and girls are always right."

This simple statement seemed to confuse the saiyan more than he already was, so the daughter of Satan gave him an easy way out, not up to explaining the bylaws of the world. "Just eat your hotdog."

"O…kay…" the Son boy said before taking a bit out of the half eaten foot long. Ever since the group had arrived on the grounds, Gohan had been eating nonstop, having a large serving of nachos, a couple pizzas, some popcorn, many funnel cakes, three hotdogs, cotton candy, a hamburger balloon, an elephants leg, and a couple of kids. Nothing out of the usual for the saiyan's voracious appetite.

"Well, what are we gonna do guys?" Erasa said once again. "We can't just keep going to food stands the whole time; let's do something!"

"I agree with Erasa," Sharpner spoke up, entering the conversation for the first time in ten minutes. He'd been too busy staring at some girls as they passed by and didn't really care what was going on around him until he got bored. Obviously, he was bored now.

"Then name something," Videl responded. "Just…point at something and we'll do it."

The blond jock grinned. "Alright then, that."

Just as he said his line, the blond pointed to something in the distance, which was more like fifty feet. There, in the direction of the jock's finger, stood a very tall, very rickety, wooden roller coaster.

Looking at the choice, the Satan girl just replied with "Fine, let's go do that."

"But Videl!" Erasa protested. "That's the Sharpenator, the world's tallest roller coaster! We can't go on that!"

Sharpner looked miffed. "And why not?"

"Because I don't like scary rides!"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Whatever Erasa. You wanted to do something and now we're doing it. You're not backing out of this."

"But…but…" the blonde tried to complain but was firmly defeated. Sure she could've asked Gohan to back her up but one good glare from Videl and he would've been putty in her hands to play with and press against newspapers.

As the four walked over to the wooden ride, Gohan felt the need to speak. "So…why is the ride called the Sharpenator?"

"No reason. They just wanted to make the ride in honor of my dad and this is what they got," the Satan girl answered.

"Huh? I thought they would've named the ride after him if it was built for him," Erasa said. "Everything else dedicated to your father has his name somewhere on it, why not this?"

"Affirmative Action."

Gohan and the blond duo stopped their walking and looked at the dark haired girl. "What?"

Videl rolled her eyes before explaining. "Some group that doesn't like my dad wanted a different name and demanded some sort of consideration of other names. Just so they could get around that, the guys naming the ride took four names with Satan in it, along with one that didn't have a trace of Satan on it, put it in a hat, and drew one of the names. Guess which one won."

"That's….odd," was all Gohan could say, since the other two didn't seem able to speak. "I had no idea that there were people that didn't like Hercule."

"Yeah, well, they were a group he forgot to send some donation to and they've been pissed at him ever since."

"That makes sense…I think," Sharpner said this time. He was still having a hard time accepting that someone didn't like the Idol of the World.

Fortunately for Videl, since she was the only one with knowledge on the subject, the four had arrived at their destination, cutting off anymore talking.

It was time for the ride.

* * *

"Well, this is perfect," Videl said annoyed. Once the four had ridden the Sharpenator, both Gohan and Sharpner had fallen ill and were currently puking their guts up in trash cans.

"Geez, talk about a couple lightweights," Erasa commented. For some weird reason, the one person the Satan girl had figured would be the one feeling sick was alright.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Sharpner said from the trash can. "Unlike you, we actually ate something."

As if agreeing with the blond, Gohan belched before launching another wave of puke. "I…shouldn't…have had…that chiliburger…" the saiyan said as soon as he quit throwing up.

Fortunately for the sick Son, there was a bench in between the trash cans he and Sharpner were using; so he moved himself around to sit on the bench, still looking a tad green. The other boy also found his way onto the bench, green as well.

Looking between the two, Erasa said "Hey Vi? Why don't you take Sharpner to the restroom and help him clean off? I'll sit here with Gohan while you're gone."

Had it been someone entirely different from Sharpner, Videl would've agreed to the proposal. The problem: Sharpner was the guy here, and there was no way the Satan girl was gonna spend time with him, especially sick.

"Erasa, I really can't do it. I don't know where the restrooms are here," the daughter of Satan said.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "They're right over there Vi. Just go back the way we came and you'll run right into them."

Videl looked in the direction they came before coming up with a much better plan, especially for herself. "Well, since you know where they are, why don't you take Sharpner there? I'll wait with Gohan while you're gone and when you get back, you can take Gohan to the restroom."

For a minute, the blonde seemed to consider it before saying "Okay, we'll do it your way. We'll be back."

Moving forward, the girls helped the blond jock to his feet before leaning him onto the smaller blonde; the two blonds taking off soon after.

As soon as there were gone, Videl sighed before taking Sharpner's place on the bench. "That was close," she said.

Suddenly, a big weight fell into the Satan girl's lap, causing her to squeak from surprise. Looking down, she found Gohan's head laying down on it side, the sick boy's face seeming to relax.

After a minute, somehow retaining her cool, Videl finally asked "Uhh, Gohan? What are you doing?"

Turning his head to look at her, the saiyan replied "Sorry Videl, I sort of lost my balance and fell."

"While sitting on a bench?"

Videl could've sworn that if he was able to, Gohan would've smiled while scratching the back of his head. "Yeeeah, sorry about that. I'll get up."

Deciding to take a little pity on the boy, the Satan girl said "Tell you what, just make yourself comfortable, okay?"

Gohan seemed to be surprised by that. "You…sure?"

Videl scowled. "Of course I'm sure! Just don't go telling people I did this for you."

That seemed to settle the Son boy as he moved his body around until he was lying on his back on the bench, his head in Videl's lap, and his eyes closed. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

For awhile, the position worked. Time seemed to pass by without a second glance. Heck, Videl even forgot that Erasa and Sharpner had been gone for quite some time. Before she knew it, her hand had found its way into the demi-saiyan's hair and was currently playing with the locks, sometimes lightly scratching his scalp.

"That feels good," Gohan whispered.

Videl froze. What in the world was she doing?! She, the daughter of the World Champ was allowing some boy to sleep in her lap and now she was playing with his hair! What was going on?!

At that moment, Gohan frowned. Why had the nice feeling on his head stopped?

Seeing the frown, the Satan girl went right back to playing with the boy's hair, feeling at ease as she saw the frown disappear.

After watching the saiyan enjoying her treatment, Videl couldn't help but notice the Son boy's features. It wasn't that he was a bad looking guy, it was just that she never had much of an opportunity to study him until now; and now that she had the chance, she could say that he wasn't that bad looking of a guy.

Before she could even chastise herself for thinking those kind of thoughts about someone of the opposite gender, Gohan's opened his eyes, staring at the Satan girl through half lidded eyes. "Wow…"

Videl's eyes widened, a bit of a blush appearing. "Wh-what?"

"…you're…so…beautiful…"

Turning red now, Videl never figured that Gohan could've been suffering from the delirium from being sick. Why else would the boy not say something he normally wouldn't say?

"Th-thanks," she replied, not sure what to do. Just staring at the Son boy, she soon felt her head drifting closer to his just as he was raising his head to hers.

A million thoughts were flying around the Satan girl's head. None of them stopped her though as she closed her eyes and waited for what was sure to come.

Suddenly, a heaving sound was made, causing Videl's eyes to fly open.

/splat/


	3. Fence Line Lessons

Watching from a fence line, the little boy knew he was about to learn something.

Son Gohan, the proud demi-saiyan of nine years, was looking over a small wooden fence at a playground full of children running around as they had the time of their lives. Wearing a short sleeve yellow shirt and blue overalls, the boy appeared to be sitting behind the fence, even though his head and shoulders could be seen by all.

What everyone couldn't see though, was a sleeping purple dragon by the name of Icarus. Why the two had decided to come here of all places was unknown but considering his alternatives, it was a lot better.

His mother had wanted him to actually study on this bright, sunny day while she and his father went into town for supplies. Opting not to do so, the saiyan had gone to see his mentor, Piccolo, and found him in the middle of meditation; one thing Gohan preferred not to do.

So after running into his faithful pet, the two adventurers found themselves in a city called Orange Star, and smack dab in the middle of it was this playground full of children close to the boy's age.

Right in front of the fence Gohan looked over was a big dirt patch that had seen one too many ball games. Behind it was a jungle gym of curved and twisted bars that was presently being used by several kids. There were some other things here and there as well but they didn't quite interested the boy as much as the conflict that was building up on the dirt field.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" a brown haired boy shouted as he held a soccer ball. "Girls can't play with boys!"

Standing defiant before the kid, a small girl with black hair glared back at him. "Of course we can! Girls can do anything boys can do!"

It had been like this for quite some time. For some reason, a group of boys refused to let any of the girls play with them. While Gohan personally had no problem with it, these boys did for some reason. Once they had put their foot down, many girls had left to do something else, but this one girl refused to be brushed off.

"Boys are better than girls, always!" the same brown headed boy yelled.

"No they're not! They're just dumber!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh! You know what they say. Boys go to Jupiter to get more stupider!"

This time, a boy with long blond hair spoke. "That's not true!"

"Of course it is!" the girl replied. "And girls go to Mars to get more candy bars!"

From Gohan's standpoint, this had to mean something because all the other boys looked offended. And his mother thought you could only learn stuff in books.

And then the blond headed boy laid out the ultimate claim; one that silenced the whole playground. "Well girls have cooties!"

"Cooties?" Gohan said aloud. "What are those?"

Everyone that had heard the Son boy's comment turned to him. "It's these germs all girls have!" a boy shouted, followed by a bunch of negatives responses from girls and claims that it was the boys who had them.

"Yeah, and they can spread them to any boy, especially when they try to kiss them!" another boy said, also followed by more denials from the girls.

"And if you get their girl cooties, you get sick and even die!" the brown headed boy from earlier finished.

With the explanation done, Gohan had wide eyes. How could he have not known such important survival information? But then that would mean…

"Does that mean my mom has cooties?!" the boy started to panic.

Somehow, without the demi-saiyan knowing it, the group of boys had gathered around him, lending him the support he needed. "No, moms don't have cooties thankfully," a red headed boy said. "Dads managed to get a hold of them and get rid of all the cooties, so you're safe."

"Oh," the saiyan said as he let out a sigh of relief. "I guess I've been lucky so far since no girls live anywhere around me."

A look of envy went on all of the boys faces. "Man, that is so awesome," one of them commented, followed by many agreements.

"That's so retarded!" the girl from earlier shouted, breaking up the all-boy support group. "Girls do not have cooties!"

"Go away Videl," the blond boy shouted back. "We won't let you infest one of our own!"

"Shut up Sharpner!" Videl screamed. "Here, I'll prove it to you that girls don't have cooties!"

Then, walking straight up to the fence, the girl pushed her way towards Gohan, grabbed his overall straps, pulled him to her, and giving him a long, chaste kiss.

With wide eyes, Gohan just sat through the kiss, his mind slowly numbing from the experience. Was this what happened when a girl gave cooties?

As soon as the kiss ended, a boy shouted "Oh my Kami! Videl just gave that kid cooties! Run before she gives it to you!"

As if that was a cue for anyone male in the vicinity, a stampede occurred; all the boys trying to get away from the cootie infested Videl.

"Jerks!" Videl yelled after them. Seething with anger, the girl stormed off, completely forgetting about the boy she had just kissed.

Gohan, in the meantime, had his faculties slowly returning. That girl…she had just kissed him…and…and….

"Ahhhhhhhh!" the boy screamed. "I've got cooties!"

Suddenly, Icarus raised his head, startled from his nap from the shriek. Turning on the dragon's back, the saiyan boy screamed "Hurry Icarus! Take me home! There has to be a cure for cooties there!"

Sensing his friend's distress, the purple dragon immediately leapt into the air, flapping his tiny wings as fast as he could so that his little friend would survive the illness that plagued him.

Due to the sudden appearance though, many kids went screaming from the playground, fearful of the dragon as it took away a poor, defenseless child.

Police would comb the whole area for the terrible lizard but would find nothing; ending up adding a new statistic to their ever rising homicide rates.

And back at the 439 Mountain Area, Piccolo and Goku would spend the whole night, watching worriedly as the young Son tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering about "cooties." It wasn't until Chichi assured them that Gohan would be alright did they even leave the room, though they kept a close eye on it. Who knew if this was what the heart virus Trunks had warned Goku about was; this "cooties illness."

Only time would tell.

* * *

Well, this was a trip down memory lane for me lol. Hope ya'll recognized some of the school yard beliefs that we all once held in high regard. And as we all know, girls really do have cooties, even if they don't want to admit it.


	4. Final Fantaball Z

Alright peoples, I have a very big annoucement for ya'll. Fence Line Lessons, the previous post, made 1st place in the SweetestIrony's September Contest. A very good feeling it is as you can imagine.

Unfortunately, this month's theme...well...I didn't have much of an idea for so I threw something together and it came out like this. Not my best work but then, I don't expect it to place either. For those who wish to know the theme, it's Cos-play. If you don't know what that is, I have a short explanation in the entry somewhere, but if you would like to know now, well it's pretty much where people dress up like anime characters and try to act like that character. The acting part is what I believe is part of it but don't quote me on it.

* * *

This was awkward.

Why, oh why, did he agree to do this? That was the big question on Son Gohan's mind.

A couple weeks ago, Erasa had approached the group that consisted of her, Videl, Sharpner, and himself; wanting to get involved with something called "Cos-Play." Predictably, Videl was the biggest and loudest opponent against it, Sharpner making a concession that it be something he'd enjoy if he agreed, and Gohan going along for the ride without knowing what he was getting into.

After much discussion, pleading, blackmailing, and Kami knows what else, all three had agreed to do Erasa's idea. It would be the best thing since Hercule beat Cell the blond claimed.

How was he suppose to know that he'd have to dress up in some costume.

And now, here he was in Erasa's house, dressed in a solid black outfit, showing off a good part of his body than he was comfortable with. A black sleeveless shirt covered his torso tightly with a shoulder covering on his left shoulder, a baggy black sleeve covering the arm and gloves that went to mid forearm on both hands. A silver cat like head stuck from the shoulder cover with a ring fixed in its mouth. Slightly baggy black pants and boots covered his bottom half and completing the ensemble was a very large sword, almost as big as he was, strapped to his back.

The character he was suppose to be was someone called Cloud, he thought. Only problem though was that that character was blond and last he checked, he wasn't blond. That prompted Erasa to buy him some hair dye and order him to change his color. He nearly did too until he remembered an easier way, simply going Super Saiyan. That would due for now.

Looking towards his fellow costumed…friends, he could tell there was a mixture of disgust, boredom, and excitement.

Starting with Erasa, a small black shirt with a white flora pattern, a small grey vest on top of that. Tan short shorts and nearly knee high white boots covered her bottom, black socks going to her knees. With a black head band, a black armguard on her left forearm, and a large four pointed star in her hand, she was a character called Yuffie.

Next was Sharpner who was dressed almost like Gohan, minus the arm covering on his left arm and the giant sword. Also, his gloves were shorter but otherwise, not much change. He did, however, have a wig of spiky black hair on his head, refusing to dye or even cut his long blond locks. He claimed to be a character called Zac or something close to that.

And finally, Videl was in a black leather sleeveless top with a zipper that went from top to bottom and a white shirt underneath that which came out at her waist. Long black shorts went to just above her knees, bearing everything below until her black sneakers. What looked like the bottom part of a turncoat fell from her hips and stopped at the top of her shoes, only covering the back side. Small black gloves were also on her hands along with a thin red ribbon around her left bicep; her hair was let down, no sight of her usual pigtails anywhere. She was supposed to be Tifa or something like that.

From what the saiyan understood of this Cos-play of theirs, they were suppose to be characters from a some video game that was huge in the cities. He believed it was called Final Fantasy VII.

But now, he just had to know, why they had to dress like this.

"Umm, Erasa?" he spoke. "Can you tell me why we have to be dressed like this?"

"That's simple dummy," the blonde teased. "A Cos-play is where people dress up like characters from anime. So that's why we're dressed like this."

"But why? Are we gonna be doing something?"

"Nope."

"What?" Videl interrupted. "What do you mean we're not doing anything? You had us dress up like this for nothing?"

"Well, we have to be ready you know. There's that convention they always have with anime characters next week and I heard they give out prizes for various things. I think if the four of us went there like this, we could win something," Erasa explained.

"I repeat, we got dressed for nothing?"

Erasa let out an irritated sigh. When her best friend got in this frame of mind, it was near impossible to get her to change it. "If that's the way you want to look at it, then fine."

Videl growled in response. "If you weren't my best friend Erasa, I would kill you right now."

"But I am your friend, right?"

"…right," the Satan girl finally said, letting some of her anger drain away. "If that's all we had to do, then I'm getting out of here."

"Yes, you're dismissed," the blonde said as she turned her eyes on the boys. "Now let's see what we can improve with you two."

Immediately, both boys looked to Videl, pleading for help. Who knew how long they would have to suffer this torture.

Fortunately, the girl all their hopes rested on was still there and looking in their direction. Looking back, the Satan girl knew she would feel guilty if she didn't at least help one of them. But who to chose? This was when a game of ennie, miniy, miney, moe came in handy.

Closing her eyes, she subtly lifted a finger and moved it back and forth between the boys. "Ennie, miney, miney, moe" she muttered softly.

Opening her eyes, she found herself pointing at Gohan. Well, at least it wasn't the annoying guy.

"Hey Erasa," Videl said. "I need Gohan to come with me. He said he'd help me catch up in the class I missed yesterday."

Not even looking back to answer, the blonde said "Fine, take him with you."

Grateful eyes shown from the Son boy as despair filled the blond's. Well, too bad for him; Videl was only saving one of their butts today and he had lucked out.

The moment to two left the premise, Gohan said "Thank you so much Videl. I owe you big time."

"Don't mention it," the Satan girl responded, waving it off. "I know how Erasa can get when she has a live manikin to work with."

Suddenly, a loud cry of "No" was heard from the house behind them. Looking back fearfully, the Son boy said "Yeah, that must be scary."

"You have no idea."

Then Videl walked to the street and headed towards her house. "I'll see you at school Monday."

"Yeah, see you then," the saiyan replied before walking off in the other direction.

Suddenly, the Satan girl stopped. "Oh and Gohan," she said turning around. "How can you walk so easily with that big sword on your back?"

"Umm, cause it's a fake?" was the Son boy's response.

Videl smirked. "You should know Erasa by now. She won't ever use something fake. That's an authentic replica you have there."

Gohan nearly dropped a brick in his pants. This was not good.

"Umm…see you at school! Bye!" he shouted before he ran off; Videl hot on his heels.

"You won't escape from me you coward!" she yelled after him.

The only reply the saiyan could come up with, though he would never say it out loud, was 'I can always try…'

* * *

And for those of you who don't know what Final Fantasy VII is, and I know there are some of you out there, it's an RPG that is perhaps the most popular of the series. At least that's my understanding of it. If you've ever played the Kingdom Hearts games, then you'd know that a few FF7 characters are in there. Also, there's a movie of it by Advent Children, I believe. If you'd like to see it, Youtube has it.


	5. Family Feud

This is a little short but then, I was having a little trouble trying to think of something for this. And after thinking for a long time, procrastinating, and twidling my thumbs, I finally got around to writing this. Hope it's better than my last month's post.

SI November Theme: Family

* * *

Embarrassing was the best and only word that young Gohan could use to describe this situation.

Sitting on a bench against a wall, the young saiyan with long spiky hair could only watch as his mother and the mother of another child's argued back and forth as to whose child was the better student. Surprisingly, his mother's opponent was standing firm against the Son matriarch and showed no inclination as to backing down.

This was gonna take awhile.

For reasons unknown to the young Son, the school he had been placed into had an "Open House," which meant that parents could come to the school and see what their child had accomplished so far in the school year. Everything had gone alright when the Sons first arrived but the moment a parent proclaimed their child to be the smartest kid in the world, Chichi had to voice her objections.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that hour, the young demi-saiyan looked down at the monstrosity his mother had forced him to wear. A short sleeved white dress shirt covered his chest with navy blue shorts covering his lower half. Navy blue suspenders held the lower clothing on him as well as a small, red bowtie that was trying to choke him. Why did Son Chichi have to continue living back in a time where such garb was popular?

However, Gohan had a companion that shared in his misery. Sitting next to him, a dark haired girl in a frilly pink and white dress sat, a quiet rage flickering behind her blue eyes. Just the look those pupils held told the saiyan that the girl would tear the dress into shreds and burn it the first chance she got. Heck, she might have gone further and pee on the ashes to show her disdain.

And to make matters worse, it was her mother that was arguing with his.

"Lady, you're so delusional," Chichi proclaimed. "There is no kid on this planet that's smarter than my Gohan."

"Who are you calling delusional?" the lady retorted. "My Videl could outsmart your backwater boy anytime of the week and twice on Sunday."

"Ohhh, let me guess; your daughter made a perfect score on her last test and now you think she's the next Einstein."

"She's had more than one perfect score and that's more than your son has ever had in his life. My little girl has three."

That caused Chichi to simultaneously laugh and screech at her worthy opponent. How she did that would be anyone's guess. "You have no idea how much of an idiot you are!"

"You're the only one that's an idiot here, old lady!"

"_Old lady?!_"

"That's right, old one; or are you going senile in your old age if you don't understand what that means?"

"Uhh, Honey," a bulky man with a curly afro said. "I think it's time we got out of here."

"Yeah 'Honey'," Chichi mocked. "You better go before the 'old lady' kicks your butt to the next solar system."

"What did you say?!" the woman shrieked. "Hercule! Are you just gonna stand there and let this woman insult me?!"

"On any other day I would stick up for you," Hercule replied. "But Honey, everyone's staring."

"And what's your point?! You should be defending your wife's honor! And your daughter's!" the woman shouted, making her husband cringe.

It was at this time that Gohan's father, Goku, stepped in to remove his own wife from the field of battle. "Alright Chichi, I think it's time we—"

"And where have you been this whole time?!" Chichi screamed as she turned on her own husband. "I've been standing here, protecting our little boy from defamation and you've probably been off stuffing your fat face! How can we set a good example for our child if you don't take an interest in his life?!"

Gohan could've sworn that he would've died of shame at that moment. What had started out as a fight between proud mothers was now escalating to a free-for-all attack on the fathers. Not something the demi-saiyan needed at the moment.

"Psst," a low voice said.

Bolting up right, Gohan slowly turned his head to the girl next to him, who was leaning slightly to him. "You want to get out of here, right?"

Nodding his head slowly, Gohan soon found his hand being grabbed by the girl and pulling him along with her. The moment the two kids got into the hall, they began to nonchalantly walk the hall as if they had no idea what was happening behind them despite hearing the loud screams.

"Kami, I'm so embarrassed," the girl said out loud, causing Gohan to smile.

"Yeah, no kidding," he agreed. "I have no doubt that whole fight is gonna continue for awhile."

The girl gave a small smile and said "I have to agree with that. By the way, I don't think I've seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"My name's Gohan," the saiyan answered. "I'm new here so that might explain why you've never seen me. Though I think we have the same teacher."

"Maybe," the girl replied. "I'm Videl."

"So those were your parents arguing with mine?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, my mom is a little too proud for her own good sometimes. I take it it's the same with you?"

"Yeah, my mom's been trying to cram all kinds of school work into my head since I was little. So there's a little merit as to me being smart."

Videl cocked an eyebrow at the saiyan. "You mean she wasn't just bragging?"

"Well, she did do that," Gohan chuckled. "But to be honest, I rather run and play in the woods by my house than sit and study all day."

"What kid wouldn't?"

"True."

Suddenly, twin cries of "Gohan!" and "Videl" rang throughout the halls, startling the two kids. Turning to look behind them, Chichi and Videl's mom were charging down the corridor after them; both looking similar to charging bulls.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" Chichi shouted. "You scared me to death when I saw you were missing!"

"You too Videl," the other woman agreed.

Then acting as if they were on the same brainwave, both mothers knelt down in front of their respective child and fiercely hugged their kid.

And as they were being hugged, both Gohan and Videl saw their fathers dragging their bloody and broken bodies down the hall. Kami almighty, what did their mothers do to them?

"Now come along Gohan, we're going home," Chichi announced slightly upset. Turning on her heels, she held her son's hand and dragged him towards his beaten father. "Come on Goku, we're leaving."

"Yes Chichi," the warrior sighed before turning himself around and following his wife.

"Alright Hercule, it's time to get out of this place," Videl's mother said as her husband finally reached her and their daughter.

"Yes Honey," the broken man sighed.

Taking hold of Videl's hand, the small family headed the opposite way the Son's had. Yet Videl kept looking over her shoulder, staring at the receding sight of Gohan and his family. Though she couldn't be sure, she thought she saw the boy looking back as well.


	6. Something You Least Expect

And here is my entry to the SweetestIrony's December contest, the theme being The Perfect Gift.

This story is timed around the 10th DBZ movie, Broly's Second Coming. There's a scene from the movie in here so this should head off any confusion.

* * *

Well wasn't this perfect? Out of all the time that she was having trouble in life, it just had to be about the boy she liked and what to get him.

For the eons that man and woman had existed with each other, without the other sex killing off the other or driving it insane, gift giving had been part of that relationship, mainly to show the other their affections.

But inevitably, one side just had to become impossible as what kind of presents it was interested in. Needs had long ago been pushed aside for wants and that usually led to great presents. If those wants were satisfied though, needs could make a suitable substitute.

Unfortunately for Videl, the guy she was interested in had no needs he needed to have satisfied and no wants he desperately wanted. Sometimes she thought he did that on purpose just to irritate her, but then would have to reconsider it since the boy probably never had too many people giving him gifts.

But she would be damned if she wouldn't get him one, even if she had to force him to keep it by chaining it to his body.

That would have to wait though, at least until she came up with something to chain to him. The Satan girl had spent the previous month questioning him and watching every single action he took to get an idea of what to get him. Sadly, that didn't produce results as it seemed the boy wanted nothing more than goodwill and making others happy.

And if that was anyone other than Gohan, Videl would've kneecapped them for that.

So with the Son boy being useless to giving her clues, she turned her sights to the next source of information: Goten.

Brilliantly enough, the young chibi had suggested using the Dragonballs to help her with her troubles. Taking that suggestion, Videl took off on a dragonball hunt with Goten and his friend Trunks.

There wasn't much that would be able to stop them, right?

* * *

"Why is it I always get the big ones," Videl complained.

Floating in the middle of a large lake, the Satan girl couldn't have been more insulted with what had happened just a little time before. She had seen a weird mist with lights flying in it and had gone to check it out. Upon arriving, she found a very tall, blond man floating over the lake with an expressionless face.

That soon change though when he had attacked her and thrown her into the lake they had fought over.

Since then, she hadn't heard anything from him, not that he talked very much. If her ki senses were right, Trunks and Goten had shown up soon after and had taken him on. Though from what she could tell things hadn't gone too well for them.

Suddenly she felt him. Gohan was nearby and he was closing in on the two chibis and their very tall, very strong opponent.

Heaving herself off the wet surface, Videl took off towards the battlefield. Perhaps she could learn a little more about her classmate.

* * *

Well, that plan had been a bust. Not only did she not get to see Gohan do anything out of the ordinary, but she had just woken up to a battle torn battlefield and the Son boys and Trunks looking over her.

Even more frustrating was that the dragonballs had somehow been used and now she couldn't get her wish.

All the more reason to chase Gohan around and give him a piece of her mind…which she did…at great lengths…even after Goten and Trunks had left to find some food. Why did all of her plans have to fail like this?

Eventually, she calmed down and the four had gone back home. This was where the daughter of Satan found herself now, back at square one, and trying to figure out a decent gift.

"Let's see," she said aloud. Looking down at a recently written list, the girl began crossing each item off that she felt wasn't worth to get. "Nope…not this…too cheap…too ordinary…won't work…not interested…definitely not…"

The item she was about to cross off stopped her though. While it wasn't something she was would do for anyone, it was also something she wasn't ready to do. It would have to be a last resort though, if she couldn't think of anything.

Writing next to the item, Videl murmured as she wrote "Need…special…underwear…"

Okay, back to the list. Well, there wasn't much on it left. There was that last resort thing, then the ever obvious food choice but that would have to compete with Chichi's cooking and anyone who thought they could go head to head with that cook was seriously deluded or extremely crazy.

Growling to herself a bit, she tossed the list away and stood up. Perhaps if she went into the city she might stumble upon something.

Something she would least expect.

* * *

Satan City was cold, that much Videl was sure of.

Somehow during her dragonball hunt and now, winter had set in on her hometown and now she was bundled up in warm heavy coat. Her hot breath came out as steam as it exited her body. Though there was a little ice here and there, there wasn't much snow. That would probably come sometime that night.

Walking the street, Videl kept an eye on the display windows, hoping that she'd find something, anything. She had been pretty fruitless thus far.

And then it was there. She wasn't quite sure how she knew but that was it. It wasn't the most thrilling thing, she'd admit, but it was definitely something she could work with.

A few minutes later and some money exchanging, Videl was hurrying back to Satan manor with her treasure held tightly to her chest.

* * *

"So, do you like it?"

Gohan stared down at the recently torn wrapping paper, seeing a smooth wooden picture frame. In the frame was a picture taken at a small village he, Videl, Goten, and Trunks had stopped at after their encounter with Broly. Those three, for what ever reason, had stopped there on a dragonball hunt and apparently were heroes there. It did come in handy though, especially when they needed to recover after that brutal fight.

While they were there, some of the villagers had wanted to take pictures with their heroes and somehow, Gohan had been pulled into the matter.

That incident had now born fruit as he stared at a picture of him and the other three; Goten and Trunks smiling for the camera as they held their small fists into the air; Videl in that odd pink dress thing giving a smile as she appeared to be ruffling the two chibis' hair; and himself with his half torn gi and a hand scratching the back of his head in the typical Son pose.

It was definitely the last thing he had expected to get.

Looking up, he saw Videl staring at him in anticipation, waiting for his response to her question.

He was gonna have to answer her sooner or later.

Giving her a warm smile, the demi-saiyan said "I love it Videl, thanks."

That reply lit up the Satan girl's face. "You're welcome Gohan."

Turning his face back to the picture, Gohan studied it a little more. That was such a nice thing for Videl to do for him, even though he hadn't gotten her anything. With the whole Christmas celebration thing coming around the—

'Oh crap.'

This wasn't good. Nope not at all. Though he loved Videl's present, it just had to remind him that he needed to get some gifts for people as well, and this picture just added her to his ever growing list of gifts for girls. With the way his mother and Bulma were, not to mention Videl's social status, he was gonna have a hard time meeting the deadline.

Why did gift giving have to be so hard?


	7. Missed Moments

Howdy folks, been awhile since I've been active. It's a good thing I participate in the SweetestIrony contests every month, or else I wouldn't be writing. But no worries! For those who wish to know, I have started the story Blue Angels and hope to have it ready to go in a couple weeks. Ideally, I hope to start posting it at the beginning of February but if I get impatient, it could be sooner.

Anyways, this month's theme is The Future; so if any of you can guess, this takes place in the Mirai Timeline. Hope ya'll enjoy it.

* * *

"_zzzt…Android Alert…the Androids have been spotted…Pepper Town is under attack…repeat, Pepper Town is under attack…zzzt"_

Those kinds of transmissions were never good, in this day and age of despair and darkness. Hardly a day went by where the twin terrors known as the Androids. Where they came from, no one knew; but where ever it was, some felt it had to be some pit in Hell.

Friends and family, if there were any at all, were killed without mercy or remorse, leaving any survivors to clean the mess. Most had forgotten how to mourn the fallen in all the carnage; some even becoming numb.

Those, in the opinion of Videl, were the lucky ones.

There were times she wished she could've stopped caring, times where she could look at the dead, pay her respects with a moment of silence, and then bury then with all the others; yet she couldn't. Every time she came across a person she had known or befriended, sorrow would fill her soul, sadness consuming her.

However, while most people could practically come through most Android attacks without fear of losing a loved one, Videl's situation was quite different. Every attack, every appearance those sibling machines made, there was almost always one person that challenged them.

This one person seemed to be the only person on the planet that could match them, while not in strength and power as the Androids continued reeking havoc, but with his own powers that were similar to the Androids. Like them, he could fly and fire lasers from his hands, trade blows with the mechanical nightmares as any citizens fleeing the scene now stood a chance to make that a successful escape.

And Videl had the luck to know this man, this Son Gohan.

Now, she didn't regret knowing the young man by any means; in fact she enjoyed his company more than other people, a young man by the name of Sharpner comes to mind. It was the fact that she knew that Gohan would be somewhere close by the Androids, always fighting them despite the futility; that was what drove the girl nuts.

Every time that radio announced the attacks, Videl always fell into a mood of melancholy. She never knew if the latest encounter would be the young man's last or what.

But the moment she would lay eyes on him, albeit beaten to a pulp, the feeling of relief was gratifying. Gohan was like a living symbol that despite what the Androids did, they could never truly destroy humanity, even in the throes of it last gasp of air.

That didn't mean, however, that she liked seeing him beaten to the point of being unrecognizable.

"Kami Gohan, when will you get it through your thick head that using your face to block a punch is a bad idea?!" the dark headed girl scolded as she tried her best to clean up the blood and bandage his wounds.

A sheepish look over came the man. "I tried Videl, but they were just too fast."

"That was your last excuse moron."

"Was it? Then what about them being stronger?"

"You used that the time before."

"Huh, I must've forgotten."

Videl scowled at him. "With the way you keep getting beat up, I wouldn't be surprised if you've forgotten your birthday by now."

A moment of silence passed.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your birthday."

"No, no I didn't, honest!" the fighter exclaimed, waving one of his hands in the air. It would've been two had Videl not been patching it up.

"Is that a fact? Then tell me, when is your birthday?"

"It's in the spring."

"When in the spring?"

"Late spring?"

"And what month would late spring be?"

A bit more silence passed before Gohan finally said "May?"

"Oh, so you at least know the month. Now, think you can tell me the day?"

Before the warrior could answer though, the Satan girl pressed a little too hard on a fresh injury with the swab of cotton in her hand, one that just happened to have alcohol on it, causing the man to hiss in pain.

"Oh Gohan! I'm so sorry!" Videl quickly apologized as she jerked her hand back.

"No, its okay Videl, I'm fine," Gohan responded.

Doing away with the cotton swab, Videl grabbed a mostly clean rag and rubbed the wound with it, hoping to get rid of most of the dried blood. Though it was a bit hard without the liquidity of the alcohol, she did a decent job before covering it in fresh bandages.

The whole process continued like this; the two bantering over trivial topics while Videl did her best at making Gohan less of a mutilated corpse and more of a living person. What could she say, she was a miracle worker.

"Now then, is there any place I missed?" the Satan girl questioned.

"Well, my hand aches a little," Gohan confessed before adding, almost teasingly, "think you can kiss it and make it better?"

At that Videl cocked an eyebrow before giving a smirk. Grabbing his arm with her hands, she pulled the appendage to her and pressed her lips on the back of his hand, much to the boy's shock. Amusedly, she asked "Anywhere else?"

Still a bit stunned, Gohan said "I think I have a slight headache; you know, from using my head to block punches. Could you—" and before he could finish, Videl had leaned towards him and pressed her lips on his forehead. Once again she asked "Anywhere else?"

"Well, I think I have—" and once more, before he could finish, Videl leaned in and pressed her lips against his. His response to the kiss was immediate as he returned it.

While Videl would deny it, it was always these meetings, these moments she desired with Gohan. After every encounter with the Androids, the two grew closer and closer, always taking a step further than the last meeting.

And it was those times she would miss the most when he was gone.


	8. Camping Weather

And here is this month's SI entry! The theme being body heat. I'm quite proud of this little number here and I haven't felt that way about an entry in awhile. Hope ya'll will like it.

A bit thanks goes to Ms. Videl Son. She helped me come up with this beauty of an idea, along with a few of the jokes. Though I didn't put in everything she wanted, there is a flasher's worst nightmare in here.

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day. Animals bustled around, doing their daily ritual of surviving; insects chirped their meaningless melodies; and the wind blew about the land. All around, a lush forest thrived, resting next to a perfect view of mountains in the distance.

"Good Kami, that's the third pile of crap I've stepped in!"

Walking up an inclined wilderness trail, Videl had to suppress her initial reaction to chunk the annoying boy known as Sharpner. They had only been in this magnificent place for twenty minutes and he was already complaining. If he didn't want to step in animal waste, then he should've watched where he was walking!

Depending on how you looked at it, it was fortunate or unfortunate that her fellow companions felt the same irritation with the jock. A little ways in front of the Satan girl, her best friend Erasa looked like she wanted nothing to do with their blond guy friend, who was currently at the end of their line. Further up ahead was Gohan, who was trying to look busy by "scouting the area" or so he claimed.

"Can someone tell me how much longer its gonna take to get to this cabin of yours?" Sharpner complained, finally setting off the daughter of Satan.

"We get there when we get there!" Videl snapped, causing a flock of birds to flee from their home in a nearby tree. "Nobody asked you to come with us Pencil Breath!"

"And leave two hot babes alone in the woods? I think not," the jock scoffed.

"We wouldn't be alone; we'd have Gohan with us."

"Just another reason not to leave you two alone," Sharpner replied. "That nerd wouldn't know how to take advantage of the situation he's in."

"That's precisely why he's here," Videl muttered.

It had started simple enough. Their school was taking a week long break from school for some weird holiday. Probably had something to do with the government offices wanting a few days off, not that Videl was complaining. However, she wasn't one to just sit on her butt and do nothing with this Kami given free time. Getting together with Erasa, the two had planned a small camping trip that was gonna be just with the two of them.

And then Sharpner found out about it.

No matter what the Satan girl did, she could not get that boy off of his idea to join their group. Even Erasa was iffy about letting him come; and that was saying something since she was always wanting more people around.

In the end, they had to allow the annoyance to tag along. What should've been a fun vacation was starting to become a week in Hell for the two girls.

That was until Gohan joined their group.

Originally, they hadn't even considered the boy to go with them. Heck, they didn't even think he had any idea of what camping was despite living in the middle of nowhere. That all changed when he had made a seemingly innocent comment about their camping trip, mostly about the area they were heading towards. Something about a fruit tree if Videl recalled right. It was then that Erasa proposed letting the Son boy with his untapped resource of camping experience to join them. That had been one thing Videl agreed with automatically. Gohan would provide some sort of buffer against the advances of Sharpner.

Finally, after calling the camping grounds and renting one of their isolated cabins, the four were now backpacking their way to their home away from home. Now if they could only get rid of one person, things would be great.

"Hey guys! I think I found our cabin!" Gohan called from ahead.

If Videl had actually been within grabbing distance of the boy, she would've kissed him for that life saving news. Quickening her pace, she arrived at the top of the incline with Gohan and Erasa, staring at their cabin.

It was perfect.

"It's about damn time," Sharpner said as he pushed passed the three. "My feet hurt something awful and I smell like crap."

Well, there went the perfect label.

* * *

The room was a generous size. With a couch and a couple chairs on one side of the room and a dining table on the other, the cabin's main room was very homely in its appeal, especially with the fireplace in the middle of one of the walls.

"What do ya mean there's not a shower here?!" Sharpner practically screeched.

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, the owner said this cabin was built before showers were even thought of; so naturally there wouldn't be any. If you want to get cleaned, I can boil some water outside."

"Gohan, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation," the blond said. "If we don't have showers, there's no way we can see the girls taking showers naked. Following me?"

"Gohan, don't even bother thinking about it," Videl interrupted as she walked passed the two boys, carrying a backpack in her hands. Upon reaching the dining table, she sat the bag down and started rummaging in it.

"I don't know Vi," Erasa said as she lounged on the couch. "I don't think I'd mind Gohan thinking about me naked." That statement sent said boy in a world of blushing as his face turned red. The bubbly blonde couldn't help but add to his embarrassment as she winked at him.

"Well, Gohan's one thing," the Satan girl admitted, "but it's the other guy that makes me cringe."

That comment deflated the blonde's happy thoughts. "That's right. I almost forgot about that."

"And what's wrong with me?!" Sharpner shouted. "I'm the sexiest guy on the planet!"

Videl stopped her searching, trying to maintain her cool, though the vein on her forehead said she wasn't succeeding. "Sharpner, if you don't stop your mouth from running, I'm gonna shut you up permanently."

"Babe, you know you wouldn't—" and that was the last Sharpner managed to say before the Satan girl's fist slammed into his face, causing his world to go black. With a heavy thud, his body landed on the floor, not moving an inch.

"Finally we're gonna get some peace and quiet here," Videl muttered.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly after that. With Sharpner's incessant complaining silenced, the other three unpacked there belongings and spent the rest of the day enjoying their new world of nature. Fortunately, Sharpner didn't wake up until the very next morning. That was when things took a turn for the worst.

"Dear Kami its cold!" Erasa shivered as she huddled within a blanket.

During the night, a late snowstorm had passed through, leaving the green world they had walked through previously a white, winter wonderland. And since none of the cabin's residents had expected this turn of events, they hadn't bothered running the heater.

"Don't think about it," Videl said, she too buried within a blanket. "Gohan's trying to get the heater running so this cold will only last so long."

That made Erasa look at the dark headed girl funny. "This place doesn't have a shower but it has a heater? That doesn't make sense Vi."

"That's because the owners installed the heater. Its run on solar batteries so there's no need for an electrical connection. Plus, a shower needs a water source, namely water pipes to send the water here."

"And how does a gorgeous babe like you know that?" Sharpner piped up, unfortunately awake and with a blanket.

"Cause I actually pay attention in class," the Satan girl responded acidly.

Before the conversation could go any further though, Gohan came into the room, not looking too happy. "Well, I've got some bad news," he mumbled. "The heater's broken."

"Just great!" Videl said sarcastically. "We're gonna freeze to death with Sharpner. How can this not get any worse?"

Silenced filled the room until Gohan uneasily said "I…I could build a fire."

"What are you waiting for? Get building!" the Satan girl shouted, sending the Son boy fleeing outside.

"Videl, you shouldn't be so mean to Gohan," Erasa admonished.

"I'm sorry Erasa but I'm freezing, so that makes me a bit cranky."

"I think I can fix that," Sharpner offered.

Videl rolled her eyes before looking at the boy. "And how would you be able to stop me from freezing?"

"You can use my body heat," the jock said, trying to look as appealing as possible.

"There's no way in the seven levels of Hell would I ever let you try to warm me with your body Sharpner," Videl deadpanned. "Hell, I don't think there's any girl that would allow you to do that."

While the Satan girl went off on her lecture, Gohan came back into the cabin with a few logs beneath his arms. Fortunately for the boy, there had been a wood stack outside of freshly copped logs. After searching the stack, he found a few dry logs and placed them under his arm, grabbing a couple damp ones as well. Once entering the cabin, he set the damp logs on the ground, hoping they would dry out once he got some heat in the room. Quickly, he made his way to the fireplace and got to work.

"And now that Gohan's gonna get the fire going, you won't be needed," Videl finished, smirking a bit. That boy sure did have a good sense of timing.

However, the Son boy started muttering a bit, and from the sound of it, things weren't going very well. "This fire just won't start…" he mumbled.

Unfortunately for the demi-saiyan, Videl had heard that line. "What?! What do you mean it won't start?!" Quickly, she moved herself to look over Gohan's shoulder. "You have to make this thing work!"

That was when a shirt landed right by her leg, causing her to freeze in place. "Well that settles it!" Sharpner proclaimed. "The fire isn't going to start so we have no choice but to use my body heat! I hope you gals don't mind me being naked; I heard that skin-to-skin contact works better than having clothes on."

Slowly, Videl turned her head to look at the other boy in the cabin, the same with Erasa. What they saw wasn't something they had ever wanted to see in their entire life.

And it was that thing that made them burst out laughing.

"Oh my Kami Sharpner!" Erasa howled with laughter. "I never realized you were _that_ small!"

Videl couldn't even make that much of a comment as she was consumed with laughter. This just had to have been the funniest thing she had ever seen.

All the while, Sharpner's ego was plunged into the abyss of shame. This was not what he had been expecting. He was, after all, the most popular guy in Orange Star High. Girls threw themselves at his feet just to be in this kind of situation with him. But now, the two girls that somehow resisted his charm were laughing, _laughing_ at his pride and joy.

Things just couldn't get any worse.

But like any worst case scenario, things did get worse. Unfortunately for the self-proclaimed ladies man, his clothes had landed right next to Gohan, who had absent-mindedly grabbed them and used them to start his fire. Thanks to the sacrifice of the jock's clothes, the small flames that were just beginning to burn burst into life.

"I've got a fire!" Gohan shouted with glee, carefully feeding the hungry flames.

"Gohan! Stop that fire!" Sharpner shouted, pointing at the blaze with a shaking hand. "You're burning my clothes!"

A look of horror crossed the Son boy's face as he stared into the flames. "I'm so sorry Sharpner! I didn't know I was burning your clothes."

"Quit apologizing and start saving my clothes!"

Mournfully, the boy looked down. "I'm sorry but I can't. The fire's already burned them enough, and even if I did stop it; the clothes wouldn't be usable."

That made the jock look as if he was gonna cry. "But…but…I won't have anything else to wear. That was the only set of clothes I brought with me."

Gohan looked at the blond oddly. "You're only set? Why didn't you bring any more?"

Sharpner looked at the demi-saiyan as if he were dense. "I didn't think I'd need any. We are camping after all. I thought only one set would do. You can't blame me for this freak snowfall!"

"But didn't you think you'd need an extra set? Just in case you tore your first set up?"

"No, I already told you that I didn't."

"Well, looks like you'll just have to tough it Sharpner," Videl said with glee. This trip was starting to get better and better with each misfortune that befell the blond boy.

Unfortunately, Gohan looked as if he was about to spoil the Satan girl's fun. "You know, I do have a spare set of clothes you can wear."

The jock gave the Son boy the once over. "Do they look like the clothes you're wearing right now?"

"Well, yeah."

"I'd rather freeze to death then dress like a dork," Sharpner proclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest.

Videl nearly burst out laughing. Was looking good this guy's only reason for living? It was practically absurd! Perhaps she really needed to jump at this chance to torture the annoying boy.

Overdramatically, Videl said aloud, "Oh Gohan! I'm still cold! I need some 'special' help warming me up." Then before anyone could move, she opened her blanket and pressed herself onto the Son boy's back, closing the blanket around him as her arms wrapped around his body. "That's _sooo_ much better," she embellish with a contented sigh. If she were to look, Gohan's face would've been intensely bright red, trying to control his panicking mind as he felt something soft pressing against him.

Make that two somethings.

Sharpner, however, took the show as Videl had expected. "Videl, how could you?! What about me?! I'm the one that's freezing over here!"

With a childlike look, the daughter of Satan said innocently "But Gohan's so much warmer. You can't blame little cold me for going to the warmest person here, right?"

All the blond boy could do was make strangled noises before leaving the room in a huff, all to the ringing laughter of Erasa.

Smirking, Videl rested her head on Gohan's back. While she had only meant to drive Sharpner crazy with jealousy, she was quite surprised to find out that she had been telling the truth. Gohan really was warm. Well, since the boy hadn't dived into the burning fire to get away, she'd just enjoy his free heat.

Gohan, on the other hand, had blacked out from his chaotic mind, merely sitting in his spot by the fire. It would be awhile before he came back to reality with Videl still snuggling into his back. That had been one surprise for the boy.

The other was that he hadn't had a nosebleed yet. An accomplishment he would treasure for quite some time.


	9. The Morning After

And here is this month's SI contest entry; the theme being Intoxicating.

I couldn't find a decent ending for this so I have mixed feelings about it. Hope ya'll will tell me what you think.

* * *

Gohan was lost.

For someone like him, being lost was not something he was use to. But as of right now, he had no idea where he was.

That and all of the passed out bodies he was lying with.

At the current moment, the Son boy was laying on a bed, his lower half covered by the bed sheets. However, the rest of the bed was covered with people dead asleep, not to mention in only their underwear. Though that was only a few of them; the others either were missing a piece or had nothing on them.

Realizing what he was looking at, Gohan immediately jerked his head away from the sight and immediately regretted it. His head began to pound painfully, not to mention a slight dizzying sensation.

That and he felt he needed to toss his cookies.

Taking in deep breaths, that sickening sensations died off, albeit just a little. That was when he noticed how bright the room was, making his headache coming back a little.

Geez, what had he done to deserve this?

Well, one thing he was sure of; he needed to get out of bed. Perhaps there was someone close by that could answer his odd mystery. There was just one problem.

A couple of his scantily-dressed bedmates were lying on his legs.

Slowly, the demi-saiyan shifted his legs, trying not to wake them. For once, he was successful in this endeavor. Sitting up, Gohan then moved his legs and pressed his feet on the floor, standing up…

…only to discover that he, like some of his bedmates, wore nothing at all.

Immediately, Gohan sat back on the bedside, pulling what little bed sheet he could and covering his crotch. If he had a little more sheet to deal with, he would've gotten his backside too, but that would just have to be left uncovered for the time being.

Suddenly, a couple of moans sounded off behind him, followed by some movement on the bed. Sucking in his breath, the demi-saiyan slowly turned his head, releasing his breath on discovering that one of the people on the bed was just getting into a more comfortable position.

However, that was when the Son boy felt an arm wrap around his hips, coming dangerously close to his…special place. Moving his eyes down, he saw what appeared to be a girl's arm laying in his lap. Moving his eyes again, the traveled down the appendage and found its owner.

Videl Satan.

Gohan jerked his head away, staring straight ahead of him as his body stiffened. He immediately regretted that action as he headache and nausea came back. That still didn't get his mind off the fact that he was in bed with one of the most men-hating girls in school. She's probably skin every boy on the bed alive when she woke up.

All the more reason to get his saiyan butt out of there.

Using his eyes once he got a hold of his head, he began looking around the room for anything that looked like his clothes. Oddly enough, the whole floor was covered with clothes, mostly from the female sex.

That thought made Gohan check just who was lying in the bed with him, nearly having a nosebleed when he discovered he was the only guy in the bed.

No wait, there was the resident gay guy on the bed too. Never mind.

Fortunately, that discovery led to another; that being his eyes falling upon his clothes, which were all in a nice pile.

Unfortunately, that pile was on the opposite side of the room.

Well, the demi-saiyan didn't have much choice. He could either sit there until Videl woke up and beat the crap out of him, or he would have to cover himself with his hands and quietly get to his clothes.

Looked like the second option would just have to do.

Carefully, he moved Videl's arm from his lap, holding his breath when she began to shift a bit. When the Satan girl stopped moving, the demi-saiyan slowly stood up, covering himself as best he could with his hands.

That was when he found he was covered in doodles.

That made Gohan stop in his tracks. Looking over himself, there were marker drawings all over him. Where had those come from?

Pushing those thoughts aside though, he focused on the task at hand; namely to get his clothes. What felt like a long journey around the bed while trying to be as quiet as possible occurred. Fortunately, none of the girls and guy woke up, allowing Gohan to dress himself in peace.

Then, as quietly as he could, he left the room, leaving his still sleeping bedmates to themselves.

Moving down the hall he found himself in, Gohan soon entered a living room; one that was completely covered in discarded plastic cups, paper plates, and empty pizza boxes.

Geez, his mother would kill them all if she ever saw this.

That was when a voice said "Mornin' Gohan."

Turning his head, Gohan saw Sharpner, sitting at a table with a bowl of cereal. "Good Morning Sharpner," he replied.

"Have a good time?" the blond asked.

"A good time?" Gohan said, puzzled.

That was when a smirk crossed Sharpner's face. "You don't remember huh? Shall I remind you?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes please."

* * *

Gohan sat numbly. All of that had happened…last night?

"And after that, the girls barricaded the bedroom door. Said they wanted to put you to bed or some crock," Sharpner finished. "The other guys just left after that. Said that nothing else was gonna happen."

Gohan just continued to sit in silence. After awhile, he finally asked "And what about the plant?"

"The one you used as a toilet? Had to get rid of it."

The Son boy looked mournfully. "I'm sorry about that Sharpner. If there's anything I could do to replace it, I'll do it."

Sharpner just shrugged. "To be honest, I'm glad you puked on it. Gave me the excuse to get rid of the dumb thing."

That was when someone else entered the conversation. "Only you would use that as an excuse."

Both boys looked up to see Videl standing in the hall, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Sharpner smirked. "So did you have a good time last night? You were pretty chummy with Gohan here."

That caused Videl to scowl. "Don't even mention that. I had to fight off every single girl in that room off."

"Fight them off?" Gohan piped up. "Why would you have to do that?"

The Satan girl gave him an annoyed look. "Well, after you passed out Mr. Vodka Drinker, the girls had you stripped and were eyeing you like a steak. You were just lucky I had come in to check on you before it went too far."

"He only had a third of a bottle, Videl," Sharpner said in the defense of the demi-saiyan. "It was all the other guys that did most of the damage to the liquor cabinet."

"And that matters how?" the daughter of Satan replied.

Gohan gulped. "Th-thanks Videl. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up."

"Don't mention it," Videl said.

"I mean it, tha—"

"Gohan, don't mention it."

Silence filled the room until Sharpner broke it. "So what Angela said was true. You do wear teddy bear underwear."

Gohan went completely red. "H-how did you find that out?"

"Well, you did lose your pants last night. Twice actually."

That caused the Son boy to lay his head on the table, his arms cushioning his forehead. "You're never gonna let me live that done, are you?" he said, through his arms.

Sharpner grinned. "Nope."

"Great. That's just…great."


	10. Nosebleeds For All

And what a creative moodswing I've entered! Here's my entry for the April contest of SweetestIrony; the theme being Fools For Love.

I like how this little piece came out; hopefully ya'll feel the same way as well.

* * *

"Hey Videl? Can I ask you something?" Erasa said.

Sitting in her seat, the girl in question turned her attention onto the blonde. There was still time before class started and from the tone of Erasa's voice, it sounded important. It was a good thing the local guys i.e. Sharpner and Gohan hadn't arrived yet.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" the Satan girl said.

Erasa leaned back into her chair, an anxious look on her face. "Do you think Gohan's gay?"

Videl nearly fell out of her chair on that one. "What? Why would you be asking me that?"

"Well, I've been trying to get his attention since he first got here and he hasn't noticed me. I had just tried something earlier and he just fainted," the blonde explained.

Videl cocked an eyebrow. "And where did he faint?"

"Right next to our desk."

Videl immediately shot out of her chair and looked towards the aisle next to the desk. There on the floor was a passed out Gohan, a steady stream of blood leaking from nose and pooling around his head. From the look of things, he had been lying there for quite some time; especially to get a pool of blood surrounding his head.

"Erasa, what exactly did you do?" Videl questioned slowly. Knowing her friend, it would've been something no other person would do willingly.

"Not that much," the girl defended. "All I said was that my pen fell down my shirt and asked if he could help me find it. I pulled my shirt open and he just fell down."

The Satan girl's eyes fell to Erasa's shirt, finding her usual green tank top and the usual cleavage it revealed. No wonder Gohan fainted; the shock of seeing a girl's bosom must've overloaded his senses.

And the dark headed girl was right. Only Erasa would've done that willingly.

"And you were hoping he would stick his hand down there?" Videl asked.

"Well, yeah. What guy wouldn't want to stick his hand down a girl's shirt? It was a foolproof plan Videl!"

"What was foolproof?"

Both girls turned their attention to the voice, finding Sharpner standing at his chair. "Erasa's plan to hookup with Gohan," Videl answered as she stuck her thumb out and pointed it behind her. "As you can see it didn't work."

Looking passed the girl, Sharpner's eyes fell onto the KOed Son boy. "And why does Nerd Boy have a nosebleed?" he finally asked.

"The result of Erasa's plan. Now she's wondering if he's gay or not."

Instead of saying something snide or laughing, Sharpner said "You know, I was actually wondering the same thing."

"Really?" Erasa piped up. "What has Gohan done to make you think that?"

"Well, I've never really seen him around girls," the blond stated. "He's only around guys and he takes forever in the locker room. In fact, I've never seen him even look at a girl with interest."

"Didn't he go out with that Angela girl once?" Videl responded. "He didn't seem too uncomfortable when he was with her."

The blond rolled his eyes. "That was only a one time thing. She was blackmailing him about his Teddy Bear underwear, which she told the whole school anyways."

"And your point?" Videl said. "He did date a girl once and just because he isn't drooling over every single girl in this school constantly doesn't make him gay."

"Then what would that make him?" Sharpner countered. "If he's not interested in girls but he's not gay, what does that make him?"

"How am I suppose to know that? Asexual maybe?" the girl defended. "Why don't you just ask him if it's so important."

"No, someone already asked him," the blond boy informed. "He just stuttered and got embarrassed."

"Well of course he would! How would you like it if someone asked about your sexual orientation?"

"So we can't ask him," Erasa commented as she fell into deep thought. "Perhaps…perhaps we should test him."

That caught both Videl and Sharpner's attention. "Test?" they said simultaneously.

"Yeah, test. We'll just put him into situations that'll prove if he's gay or not," the blonde proposed.

Sharpner grinned. "Count me in. I'd love to know."

"How about you Videl?" Erasa said. "You in?"

Videl looked at the girl before shaking her head ruefully. "This is so stupid." She paused. "Yeah I'm in. But if this thing blows up, I'm blaming it on you."

Erasa nodded her head in acceptance. "That's fine." Then getting out of her chair, the blonde made her way to Gohan's body before messing with his pants.

A sweatdrop appeared on Videl's head. "Erasa, what are you doing?"

The girl looked over to her friend and said "Well Sharpner said he wore Teddy Bear underwear. I just wanted to check."

"…Erasa…get out of Gohan's pants…"

* * *

It wasn't too long after that "agreement" that Gohan awoke from his massive nosebleed, followed by the commencement of class. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, even when Sharpner had left to go to the restroom. However, once class ended, Gohan had left the room to use his locker. It was when he got back that things got…interesting.

The first thing Videl took notice of was the Son boy's extremely red face and the brand new cotton swabs that had been stuffed into his nostrils. Something big had just happened to the boy and she was gonna find out what that was.

"What's wrong with you?" she inquired as the boy sat in his seat.

"My locker was vandalized," he replied, clearly upset.

"It was what?!" Videl jumped, standing out of her chair as she gave her full attention to the victim. "Did they take anything of yours?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, nothing was missing. All they did was put a bunch of pictures of naked women in there. They were taped all over my door and the inside walls of my locker."

Looks of astonishment covered the faces of Videl and Erasa. There was only one person they knew who would've done that and he was mysteriously MIA at the moment. Well, that only left one option.

"Mind letting me take a look?" Videl asked, recovering from her previous state of mind.

Gohan looked at her dubiously. "Why would you want to look at it?"

"Cause there may be a clue as to who did it."

Gohan continued to look at her before saying "I guess you can. Any help would be appreciated."

* * *

It wasn't long before both the dark headed people were in front of Gohan's locker. Oddly enough, Erasa had joined the group to see the supposed attempt by Sharpner. Twisting and turning his lock, the Son boy opened the door before quickly slamming it shut; his embarrassed red face coming back in full.

Videl cocked her eyebrow. "Uhh, Gohan. Why did you shut your locker? I can't see the damage if you've locked it up."

The Son boy shook his head in defiance. "I don't think you should look at what's in there. The pictures have…changed."

Now the Satan girl was lost. How do pictures change? "And how did they 'change'?"

"They're pictures of naked men now."

Well, that explained everything. Videl had to agree with Gohan's judgment on that one. No way was she in the mood to be looking at naked guys at this time in the morning.

Unfortunately, Erasa wasn't on the same page as her. "Really? Can I see Gohan? Please, please, please, please, please let me see!"

"Oh no, that's enough excitement for you," Videl scolded as she grabbed the blonde by her shoulders and forced her to walk back to the classroom. "The last thing either of us needs is an over-horny you bouncing around."

"But Videl!" Erasa whined. "I wanna see!"

In the end, Erasa didn't get to see the locker collage of men. Unfortunately, that made for a very uncomfortable class period for the Satan girl as her friend shot daggers at her with her eyes throughout the lesson.

Once that lesson ended, and Gohan had conveniently gone to the restroom, the two girls and the recently arrived Sharpner began to talk about the results they had received.

"Well, that was a bust," Sharpner commented. "Though he did shut that locker full of guys faster than the girls."

"You were the one that did that?!" Erasa exclaimed, though not loud enough for the whole class to look at her. Just the ones that were around them.

"You're just realizing that?" Videl asked, sweatdropping. Sometimes Erasa could be really slow, even as slow as Gohan when it came to certain things. That was actually a scary prospect if the two ever got together.

"Well, I struck out," Sharpner continued. "It's up to you girls to figure out Gohan's secret."

Erasa suddenly lit up. "I think I have an idea, you guys."

"Oh really?" Videl responded. "And what would that be?"

"We just touch Gohan's crotch; once with a girl and once with a guy. Which ever one he response to will tell us what he is."

The blonde was met with dead silence from the other two conspirators. "And…how do you propose we do that?" Sharpner said after awhile.

"Simple. Since you're the only guy here, you're gonna have to find someway to touch Gohan. I already have an idea in mind," Erasa explained, a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Oh no; no way am I touching a nothing guy's package!" Sharpner protested. "That's so wrong on so many levels."

"Aww, c'mon Sharpner!" Erasa pleaded. "For me?"

"No, no way. Find someone else to do that."

Videl sighed. This conversation was going nowhere. While Erasa's idea did have merit, neither three had any guy friends that were interested in the same sex. And with Sharpner refusing to commit to it, it was fair to say the plan would be scraped.

It looked like she would just have to take control.

Standing out of her chair, stopping the back-and-forth begging and refusal of the blonds, Videl walked straight to the doorway, running right into the person she was looking for.

"Gohan, we need to talk," the Satan girl said firmly, leaving no room for the boy to argue. To ensure that he didn't, she grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the classroom and up the nearest set of stairs.

Fortunately, the staircase she had chosen just happened to be the one that led to the roof of the school building. Opening the door, she pulled Gohan into the sunlight and released him; turning to stare him down while he held a look of bewilderment.

"Uhh, what did you want to talk to me about?" the Son boy finally asked as he recovered his bearings.

"Okay, Erasa, Sharpner, and I were wondering something about you," Videl started, coming to a stop soon after. How did one go about asking someone if they were gay? When she started on this, she thought it would be a quick ask-and-tell; only now realizing how much more difficult it would be. Hopefully Gohan wouldn't take this too personally.

"Uhh, okay," the boy said after awhile. "What do you want to know?"

A bit lost as to how to go about asking, Videl decided on a much more indirect route. "Well, the three of us have noticed that you haven't really taken much of an interest in the girls here…" she began. When she didn't continue, Gohan prompted her with an "And?"

"Well, we were wondering if you did like girls or if you were more into…well, guys."

Gohan stared the Satan girl down before walking to the railing, leaning against it as he looked at towards the horizon. "To be honest, I really don't know," he answered after awhile. "I wasn't really taught about relationships."

Videl walked closer to the boy before asking "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, there weren't many people around my home so you could say I've been isolated my whole life. I've had a few mentors but they were usual more focused on their own interests than having relationships. You could say that's rubbed off on me," the Son boy explained.

Finding her way to leaning against the rail, the Satan girl nodded her understanding. "So which way do you think you lean then? Would you say you're more attracted to guys?"

Gohan's answer came much faster than she would've thought. "No, not at all."

"But you really haven't shown interest in the girls here," Videl countered.

"Well, there's a whole world outside of the school, full of girls that could get my attention," Gohan responded. "I'm just not too into the ones here is all."

Videl narrowed her eyes. "And why is that? Are we not good enough for you?"

The Son boy caught that danger sign immediately. "That's not what I meant," he protested as he waved his hands in front of himself. "Most of the girls here are more aggressive than what I'm use to; that's all."

Reluctantly, Videl had to give the boy that one. With the way Erasa came onto him, no wonder he was sent into shock on a daily basis.

"So what about me? I'm not aggressive," the girl said.

Gohan looked at her. "But I thought you hated guys coming onto you."

"That's cause the ones always coming onto me are creeps," she replied.

"Would you call me a creep?"

"No, you're cool."

Gohan suddenly grinned cheerfully. "Then how about we go on a date?"

That caused the Satan girl to laugh. "Nice try Gohan, but maybe next time. I'll hang onto your offer though, if you don't mind."

Gohan chuckled as well. "Sure, you do that."

Suddenly, the door to the roof flew open, revealing Sharpner and Erasa in very unusual circumstances. Both blonds were naked except for the boxers on Sharpner and the panties on Erasa.

"Okay, this is foolproof!" Erasa exclaimed as she pulled a squirming Sharpner by his hair. "We'll make him choose what he wants."

However, before any choosing could go on, one prolonged look at Erasa sent a stream of blood flying from Gohan's nose as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Erasa!" Videl berated. "What in the world are you doing?!"

Not taking notice of the fallen Gohan yet, Erasa said "Well, with Sharpner and I naked, Gohan would just have to choose which of us he likes seeing without clothes. Good idea right?"

"You're nuts!" Sharpner shouted, blushing red from embarrassment. "I don't want another guy seeing me like this!"

"Suck it up!" the blonde shouted back, a noticeable hint of steel in her voice. "You can take showers in the same room with guys so this isn't that bad!"

"Erasa!" Videl roared, gaining both of the blonds attention. During the two friends dispute, the Satan girl had kneeled down next to the fallen Son boy, making sure he'd be okay. "Did you forget that anytime Gohan sees so much as a breast, he passes out?!"

That was when the blonde finally took notice of her friend's comatose state. Looking up into the sky, Erasa couldn't help herself as she screamed in dismay at her latest failed plan.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"


	11. The First of Today

On May 10th, a group was born. That group: SweetestIrony. It's been a full year since Ms. Videl Son, dbz-lover91, and myself start the G/V group and its been a wild ride ever since. I'd like to thank everyone who has joined and participated with us; through the highs and lows. We couldn't have done it without any of you. Can't wait to see what year 2 will bring to the group.

And to top off this year's contests entries is this little buggar. Theme = Anniversary.

Happy Birthday SweetestIrony.

* * *

Gohan sat in his chair, oblivious to his surroundings. He had arrived at school early or at least earlier than he was used to, and was starting to zone out on all the other students in the classroom.

Staring at the blackboard at the front of the class, the demi-saiyan hardly noticed the brewing conversation to his right; the one consisting of his only friends in Orange Star High: Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner.

"Can you believe it?" Sharpner said proudly. "It's been a whole year since I've cut my hair."

"That's amazing, Sharpner!" Erasa squealed. "I never thought a boy would ever let his hair grow out like yours."

"That's because other guys don't have my charm to pull off such a look," the blond jock bragged.

"I guess," the blonde girl replied before turning to their dark headed friend. "How about you, Videl? Did you ever think any guy would let his hair grow for a year?"

In response, the Satan girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds great. Happy Anniversary Sharpner."

"Why thank you babe," Sharpner said, smirking. "I just know you love long hair."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Videl replied, turning to face the opposite way of him as she continued looking annoyed.

Not one to give up, the blond asked "So what about you girls? Anything special you've done for awhile?"

While the Satan girl ignored the query, Erasa took the question all too seriously. "Hmm, let's see. I haven't had a boyfriend in awhile, but that doesn't count. Oh, I know! I got my first bra three years ago!"

That caused the blond jock to look startled. "Umm, Erasa, I thought you hit puberty before then."

"Of course I did, Sharpie," Erasa answered teasingly. "But I only started wearing a bra when I quit increasing my bust size. For some reason I saw a lot of sad guys after that."

Sharpner looked down at the girl's bust, noticing her tank top for the fifth time that hour. Though she obviously didn't have a bra on now, the cleavage told him exactly why a bunch of guys had been saddened that fateful day.

Of course they probably got happier when Erasa started wearing wonderbras.

"So today is your anniversary for starting to wear bras and mine for not cutting my hair," Sharpner listed. "How about you, Videl? Anything you're celebrating today?"

Once again, the Satan girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No Sharpner, nothing special for me today; as if I'd tell you anyways."

"Ohh, don't be that way, babe," the jock cooed. "Humor me, okay?"

"Yeah Videl, play along," Erasa added.

That caused the daughter of Satan to growl. Couldn't these blonds take a hint that she just wanted to be left alone? She was having a bad morning as it already was; she didn't need to be forced to answer some stupid gossip question.

It was then that she caught sight of the silent Gohan, causing an idea to form in her creative Satan mind. "Okay, I'll tell you guys something if Gohan tells us something first."

At the mention of his name, the Son boy snapped his head to the three people he called friends and stared at them like a deer in the headlights. "Huh? What about me?"

"You have to tell us something that happened to you today. Sort of an anniversary of sorts," the Satan girl explained, unable to contain the smirk that was crawling onto her face.

Unfortunately, her plan didn't go the way she wanted it. "Hey, you can't drag poor Gohan into this without him knowing what we're talking about," Erasa protested.

"Well, I just explained it to him," Videl retorted. "No harm, no foul, right?"

"We can let Gohan answer the question but you have to go before him," the blonde argued, much to the Satan girl's chagrin.

"I agree," Sharpner piped up. "We can hear Brain's thing after you tell us yours." In all honesty, the blond jock could've cared less about some special moment the country bumpkin that hung around him had. As long as Videl gave up some secret of herself, that's all that mattered.

Videl huffed in frustration as she leaned herself back into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked towards the front of the classroom. "Fine, I'll try to think of something." At that moment, the girl feigned a look of thought before saying "Nope, can't think of anything. Just another boring day for me."

"That can't be right," Erasa replied, frowning. "Here, let me think of something." Getting into her own thoughtful pose, the blonde pondered away before she stumbled upon a jewel of thought. "Hey Vi, didn't you drag me to some birthday party of your cousin's last year?"

Looking towards the front of the room, the Satan girl replied "Sounds familiar. Yeah, about a year or two ago I suppose."

"Well, I'm pretty sure it happened on this day," Erasa continued on, receiving a shrug from her dark haired friend. "And if I remember right, that was the first time I ever saw you in—"

Before the blonde could finish her sentence, Videl's eyes had flown wide open, causing her to turn to her friend and interrupt her. "Don't say anymore, Erasa!"

"Huh? Why not?" the blonde replied.

"I don't want anyone to know about that!"

"What's so wrong about it?" Sharpner asked, scooting closer to the two girls. "What happened at the party?"

Erasa rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal, Vi. All you did was wear a dress."

The world seemed to stop spinning on its axis the moment that remark was made. Well, at least for Videl, Sharpner, and Gohan. Videl Satan wearing a dress? Ever? That was like Armageddon happening on Christmas Day.

"So…today would be the anniversary of Videl wearing a dress?" Sharpner asked, speaking slowly.

"Yep," Erasa chirped.

Unbeknownst to the two blonds, the Satan girl was grinding her teeth as anger filled her eyes. She was gonna have to kill three people this day: one for revealing her secret and two for finding out about it. Damn her father for ever making wear that miserable piece of cloth! If only that party hadn't been for some family member…if only…

However, her vengeful thoughts were pushed aside as Erasa turned her attention to Gohan, who was still trying to process the fact that Videl had actually worn a dress. "Okay Gohan, your turn! What happened to you on this day?"

Returning a blank stare, it took a couple of seconds before the Son boy registered what had been asked of him. "Oh, something that happened to me? Umm…let's see…" he trailed off, going into deep thought.

"Don't worry, take your time," Erasa said, smiling at the boy as her friends behind her took on more annoyed looks.

"Umm…well I know I was kidnapped today…" Gohan murmured, not really realizing that he had said it out loud.

And even if he had wanted to keep that under wraps, Videl had caught that sentence and went into all-out interrogation mode. Kidnappings were a sure way to get her attention. "You were what?! When; how; what happened?!"

Caught off guard, it took a moment for Gohan to find his voice. "Well, I was four when it happened, so I really can't tell you too much about it."

Had she not been so eager to know this little known occurrence in her friend's life, the Satan girl would've let her anger blind her and end up doing something that the Son boy would most definitely regret. Fortunately, all the time she had spent at the police department had taught her just enough patience when dealing with crimes. "Well, who was it that kidnapped you?"

Not missing a beat, Gohan answered "It was my uncle."

The blonds of the group blinked at the demi-saiyan. "You have an uncle?" Sharpner asked. "I didn't know you had one."

"You never asked."

Ignoring that small exchange, Videl carried on. "Why did he kidnap you? Was it to ransom you so he could get money for a drug addiction? Or did he want to put you into a child sex-slave ring?"

Shaking his hands in front of himself, Gohan said "No, none of those," sounding slightly panicked. Calming a bit, he said "My uncle had been trying to find my dad for some reason or another and when he eventually found him, he didn't like what he saw. So in order to motivate my dad, he beat him up and took me; then told my dad he had to do a job for him if he ever wanted to see me."

"And what did he do?" the Satan girl pressed on, Erasa and Sharpner leaning in to hear more of the story. Who knew someone they would know had such a traumatic experience?

"Well, my dad refused the job and came after my uncle. They fought each other and I was rescued," was the story's end.

"That's it?" Videl sounded disappointed. "Didn't your dad call the police or something?"

"I don't think so," the Son boy replied. "But I was four at the time, so I don't remember too many of the details."

"Wow, you must've been frightened," Erasa exclaimed. "I know I would've been terrified if that happened to me."

"I would've fought the guy off," Sharpner boasted as he combed his fingers though his hair. "I bet I could've beaten him."

"Well, you don't seem too traumatized by it," Videl commented. "Seem perfectly normal to me. I would've never guessed you'd gone through something like that until you told us."

That caused Gohan to smile. "Thanks Videl. That means a lot."

A little skeptical of what that Son boy meant, the Satan girl just brushed off the feeling. "Don't mention it."

However, she couldn't help but notice the smile that wouldn't leave the boy's face. When being normal was the exception rather than the norm, Gohan couldn't help but feel delighted in being just like everyone else.


	12. I'm Not Hungry

SweetestIrony June Contest. Sentence Starter=S/He said what?!

* * *

Soft weeping could be heard in the sterile waiting room. As Son Chichi sat in a chair in the hospital waiting room, a torrent of tears poured from her eyes. Her baby was sick; sick to the point that he was dying. Oh why did death have to be so cruel?

Sitting next to the older woman, a younger woman with blue eyes and long black hair that was tied in a braid had a look of complete annoyance. Why in the world were the two of them in a hospital anyways?

"M-my po-o-or baby!" Chichi bawled as she lifted a tissue to her face and blew into it.

"Chichi, it isn't anything serious," Videl said to her mother-in-law. "Gohan was perfectly fine this morn—"

"How can you say that?!" the Son woman nearly shrieked. "My son is dying and you're saying he's gonna be alright?! I don't know what my son ever saw in you!"

It took all of Videl's willpower to suppress her immediate response of anger. She knew the woman was in hysterics, so it wasn't completely her fault that she was saying things like that. That didn't mean she had to like it.

Suddenly, the double-sided doors to the waiting room flew open and the other Son boys, Goku and Goten, came into the room, frantically looking for someone that looked familiar. Once their eyes settled on Chichi and Videl, they immediately went to the women, hoping that the worst hadn't come to pass.

"Chichi, how is he doing?" Goku almost demanded. Though he feared for his son's life, he wasn't crazy enough to order his wife around in her current emotional state.

"My poor baby!" Chichi wailed again as she broke out into an all-new round of tears. "We haven't heard from the Doctor since we got here."

"If only we had gotten him here sooner," Goku lamented. "Perhaps if I had used Instant Transmission, he wouldn't have gotten worse."

What felt like a dead silence filled the room. "You could've transported us here instantly?" the Son mother repeated in a deadly tone.

Both Son boys were shaking from fear. "Y-yes, Chichi," Goku answered.

**/CLANG/CLANG/CLANG/CLANG/!!!**

After relieving her frustrations with the frying pan of DOOM, Chichi sat back down in her seat as she put her weapon away, her boys in a crumpled mess in the corner of the room. Videl remained unperturbed by this.

Before the two women could go into conversation though, a new group of people entered the room. Leading the group of four, Bulma strode over to Chichi, a worried look on her face. "Chichi, tell me what's going on. I'll do anything within my power to help you out."

The Son woman nodded her head as fresh tears began emerging from eyes again. She remained completely oblivious to the very disinterested Vegeta and Trunks and the very young Bra.

Leaning closer to her women brethren, she whispered to the genius exactly what had transpired. "Oh Kami, no!" Bulma cried; Videl rolling her eyes in response. "Is he dying?!"

"I don't know! The doctor won't tell me anything!" Chichi cried out, her river of tears pour down her face again. "I want my baby!"

"Bulma, what's going on?" Vegeta asked exasperatedly. Being kept in the dark on such things didn't sit well with the saiyan prince, even though he could've cared less why one of Kakarot's spawns was in the hospital. He just wanted a decent reason to not be somewhere else.

Walking to her husband with a mournful expression, Bulma told the man the tragic news via whispering. Once again, Videl rolled her eyes.

"That's it?!" Vegeta shouted. "That's all that that happened?! What a waste of time!"

**/CLANG/!!**

"How dare you say that about my family!" Chichi shrieked. "Just because you don't like my family doesn't mean you can be callous!" Holding her infamous pan like a golfer would a golf club, the Son mother swung the pan and hit Vegeta as if he was a golf ball. The saiyan prince collided with an unsuspecting Trunks and both flew into the corner to become tangled with the mess that was still Goku and Goten.

"I'm so sorry about that," Bulma apologized. "I should've never brought him with me. Please forgive me."

Embracing the blue-haired woman, both mothers tried to comfort each other in their distress.

That was how Krillen, 18, and Marron found the two as they entered the room. To say the family of three were alarmed would've been completely wrong. Marron was oblivious to the seriousness of the situation; 18 was looking away, completely bored; and Krillen was unfazed. When you hung around crazy women like the couple before them, you got use to their abnormalities.

That and the usual pile of mangled bodies in the corner of the room.

"So any news on Gohan?" Krillen inquired, causing both women to look over at him.

"No one will tell us what's wrong!" Bulma cried.

"I can't stand not knowing if my baby is alright!" Chichi wailed.

For the first time since she had entered the room, 18 looked at the over-emotional women. "Have you tried asking anyone?"

Both women immediately went silent, soaking in that little bit of logic. It was almost as if neither had thought that they could do such a thing.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Chichi proclaimed. "We'll go ask someone!"

"When in need, just ask 18," Bulma chimed.

"Isn't that great, Videl? We can find out about Go—" the Son mother said as she turned her head to look at her daughter-in-law, only to find her missing from her seat. "Videl? Where did she go?"

* * *

Videl sat in the chair in her husband's hospital room, looking at the man as if he were a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. In response, Gohan looked as if he actually had been caught with his hand in the jar.

Currently, the Son boy was sitting in a hospital bed in a typical hospital gown; an IV sticking out of his arm as it pumped in fluids.

"Why, Gohan? Why did you have to say that to your mom?" Videl spoke. "All you had to do was accept the food and just not eat it; then you wouldn't be here."

"I don't know, Videl," Gohan replied apologetically. "I didn't think she'd go hysterical because I said I wasn't hungry."

"Well, now you know better."

Scratching the back of his head, the Son boy said "I guess I shouldn't mention my thoughts on a career change."


	13. Desensitized

Entry for SweetestIrony's Augest Contest.

Theme= Summer Reading.

Took me awhile to come up with this piece. But I think it came out rather nicely...and insanely. For those of you who were wondering about the absense of a July contest entry, SI didn't have one; putting all of its time into GohanVidel Week 2.0. Just a reminder for you all who were curious.

And before I forget, happy early b-day AnonymousVoid. I know it's about a week and a half early but it's very likely I won't be able to post something closer to the 21st.

* * *

Frustrations were mounting. A large vein was throbbing irritably on his forehead. The book was on the verge of being torn into pieces. And all of these emotions were from one little sentence.

"I don't understand."

Off in the corner, Videl watched him with a smug smirk on her face. She had been right…as usual. But nooooo, he didn't listen to her. He thought little Panny was ready for more advanced books. He had when he was her age, so she should've been ready as well.

"Daddy, why did Goldilocks enter the house when she knew she wasn't suppose to? Was she under the control of little spacemen?"

That overactive imagination of Pan's was really starting to get to him. She had always been interested in imaginary lands of princesses and unicorns; so Goldilocks and the Three Bears shouldn't have been too much of a stretch from her normal bedtime stories, right? Apparently not.

Videl had told him repeatedly that she wouldn't understand the story. That she would question every single detail of it until he couldn't take it anymore. Nonsense, he had thought at the time.

Why hadn't he listened?

"No Pan, Goldilocks was just curious," Gohan spoke through gritted teeth. "She was tired and wanted to see if she could stay for a nap."

"But…that doesn't make sense," Pan protested. "How can she be tired and curious at the same time? I don't understand."

Gohan resisted bashing his head against the book. "Just…listen to the rest of the story. It'll make more sense, I promise."

"Okay…if you say so."

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Videl spoke up, clearly enjoying the scene. "You can stop now if you want to. We can just give her another story."

"Oh no, we're fine," Gohan replied. "Now where were we?"

"I think Goldiehead was going into the house."

"Goldilocks, Pan. Goldilocks."

His daughter frowned at him. "That's what I said, Daddy."

"No, you said Goldiehead."

Pan huffed. "I don't like this story. I want another."

"That's all she wrote," Videl agreed, grinning from ear to ear.

"But…don't you want to know what the Three Bears do when they come back home?" Gohan pleaded. He couldn't lose this round; no way. Videl had been right one thousand, three hundred and fifty one times to his three. He needed to prove her wrong just to close the gap.

"Do they eat her?" Pan asked, clearly excited by the idea. "Do they tear her into pieces? Cook her? Or do they lock her in a dungeon and let her rot for the rest of her life?"

Gohan stared at the girl with wide eyes. "Wh-wha…where did you hear of such things?!"

"TV, Daddy."

"She does like the Nature Channel," his wife chimed in, not the least affected by Pan's creative ideas.

"I-I-I…no! They just scare her away!" Gohan said exasperated. However, Panny wasn't one to give up on more…imaginative endings.

"Do the bears chase after her? Does Goldiehead climb into a tree with a beehive and the bees' sting her to death? Wait, I know! Dinosaurs find her and eat her!"

"Or maybe she learns to live off the land," Videl prompted, much to her husband's horror. "She becomes a savage and rules the woods with an iron fist."

Pan immediately liked the sound of that. "Really Mama? What happened next?"

"She makes a sword out of stone and begins hunting the dinosaurs that tormented her when she first arrived. It is she who eats them!"

"Coooool."

As the women in his life became engrossed with their wildly spinoff of Goldilocks, Gohan slowly closed the book and walked out of the room. Videl had won…again. One thousand three hundred fifty two times to three. At this rate, he'd never catch up!

Once they were sure Gohan wasn't coming back, Videl pulled out a plate of cookies. Pan perked up as the plate came closer to her. Moments later, she was devouring the plate, chocolate smearing on her little face.

"Good job Pan," Videl praised her, earning a large smile from her daughter.

"I did good, huh? Did you see the vein on Daddy's head? It was huge!"

Videl chuckled. It was too much fun driving Gohan off the deep end. One never knew how he'd react. When she discovered this, it didn't take too much time to persuade little Panny to help her do so. A few sweets here and there and her little girl was a very willing accomplish.

"When do we get to drive Daddy mad again?"

"Don't worry, he'll give us another opportunity very soon."


	14. Nightmarish Wedgie

Entry for SweetestIrony's September Contest

Theme=Nightmare

Hey folks, sorry for taking so long. This month's theme gave me a bit of trouble when thinking up a good entry. After awhile, it became apparent that I needed to go back to my roots for some inspiration. Let's see if any of ya'll recognize this interesting scenario.

* * *

It had been a mistake. It had been a very dreadful mistake. She should've never gone to Bulma to help her; uh-uh, never ever.

Videl stared at a mirror, her reflection showing her exactly what had become of her. In all of her wildest dreams, she had never thought she would end up like this. She looked ridiculous; even more than the costume that Gohan wore in his Saiyaman adventures. She hadn't thought it was possible to look more bizarre than that.

Count on Bulma to one-up that idea.

It had been an ordinary day; an innocent day that one would never suspect foul play. Videl had gone to school, as usual. She had gone to class, as usual. And she was on her way back home when her usual routine was interrupted.

Son Gohan had been the culprit on that one.

The two of them had been spending a lot of time around each other recently, if you could call a few months recent. She had stalked him; he had taught her how to fly; they became best of friends; yadda yadda yadda. But now, he was propositioning her with an idea that only he could think was great.

The Son boy wanted her to join him as Saiyaman 2.

Now, had this been back when she thought the boy was silly in the head, the Satan girl would've outright shot the idea down. However, since she had been crushing on the boy as of late, she couldn't help but think this crazy idea was something to get in his better graces.

So, she had agreed. Instead of heading to the safe haven she called home, the Satan girl flew to West City with the demi-saiyan. It was there that Gohan had talked Bulma into making her a Great Saiyaman costume, which the blue haired woman readily agreed to.

Moments later, literally, Bulma had presented Videl with a Saiyaman watch. Delicately, she wrapped the watchband around her wrist and clasped it down. The moment of truth was upon her as she hit the red button.

A blinding light filled the room. A moment later, Videl was looking at her costume in the mirror, a horror stricken look on her face.

"Someone…please…shoot me…"

Those had been her words upon seeing the monstrosity she wore. A white leotard covered her upper body with a red bow on her chest. A blue skirt flared out from her hips, barely reaching her thighs. Red, knee high boots and white, elbow length gloves covered her appendages. To top it all off, some fore head ornament rested on her head with two round hairclips making pigtails out of her hair.

And the worst part of all, it was giving her a wedgie.

Behind her, Bulma and Gohan stared at her with wide eyes. An eternity seemed to pass before either of them made any sort of action.

It started with Gohan. Blood slowly began dripping from his nose at the sight of her as his face began to turn bright red. He started to make gasping sounds before his head seemed to expand and explode, sending blood everywhere. His headless corpse fell to the ground soon after. Amazingly enough though, not a speck of blood had landed on the Satan girl or the Briefs woman.

Bulma's reaction was a bit more subdued when compared to Gohan's. She simply said "So that's where I put my Halloween costume."

Then, acting as if nothing had gone horribly wrong, Bulma walked out of the room. A couple minutes passed with Videl becoming increasingly worried about the wedgie under her skirt; Bulma coming back into the room with two fistfuls of watches. "I'm not too sure what are in all of these watches, but since you're here, we might as well let you try on all of them. I'm pretty certain a couple more of my Sailor Scout costumes are in these."

A loud scream echoed throughout West City…

…and soon filled a bedroom that eerily looked like the one at the Satan Mansion. Breathing heavily, Videl wiped sweat off of her forehead.

It had just been a dream. A horrible one, but a dream nonetheless. Dear Kami did she need to get her head checked. If her nightmares were this scary, who knows what other dark and evil things were crawling about in her head.

Suddenly, Videl began to feel paranoid. Slowly, she moved one of her hands to her back, slowly reaching towards her butt. A moment later, the girl let out a sigh of relief. There wasn't anything causing a wedgie back there. So far, so good.

It was then that the Satan girl noticed something on her desk. Something that gleamed in the darkness of her room due to the moonlight shining through her window. A watch sat in plain sight, taunting the girl with her recent nightmare.

Fortunately for Videl's sanity, she knew what was in that watch. Her Saiyaman 2 costume was definitely in that one. Nothing but spandex and a cotton gi shirt. She could live with that, no problem.

* * *

To Sigfried Wild: Hey, a little kid can imagine, right? Besides, it'd be creepier for Gohan if she was hitting certain points in Piccolo's Live-or-Die training camp lol.


	15. Foliage

Hello ya'll. Been awhile since I posted anything on the sight. For that I apologize. I've been working on a fic that I've just lost inspiration on, not to mention I lost a chunk of it due to a hardware failure on my computer. I've been lost ever since...kind of.

Also, SweetestIrony is moving to a new contest format. Instead of a contest every month, we'll be having one every other month. The month deadline is still the same; we're just taking a breather so that everyone can gather a bunch of writing mojo. So expect an update on this story every two months.

Theme=Autumn Sunset

Not really a sunset in this one but there's definitely Autumn. Enjoy.

* * *

Autumn was an interesting time of the year. Situated in between summer and winter, it gave off nice, sunny days with cool temperatures. Sometimes it got a bit chilly but it was a very good time of the year, especially for those who didn't like intense heat or cold.

But like all good things, there were a few drawbacks; the biggest one involving dead leaves. Falling off tree limbs, the once thriving life would dry out into a withered likeness and scatter about on the ground.

So when Gohan had been asked to help his friend Videl to rake leaves at her house, his first thought was 'How hard could it be?'

He forgot to factor in that Videl's house just happened to sit on ten acres of land.

Normally, when the head of the Satan house wanted his multiple yards cleared of dead leaves, he'd send out his dedicated pupils to do the job. For some reason, every single student of Hercule Satan's wanted to set foot on the hallowed land, no matter what they had to do to do so. Unfortunately, thanks to a sudden wave of flu infections, none of Hercule's worshipers could jump at the opportunity to clean up the mess.

So naturally it fell to Videl to handle the mess; and there was no way she was gonna spend, only Kami knows how long, cleaning up foliage. She was gonna spread her misery with anyone dumb enough to volunteer.

So far, she had tricked…err…persuaded the Son boy and the two blonds into helping her.

Standing on the patio, the four high school students, decked out in cold weather clothes and jackets due to the chilly air, stared out into the sea of brown, orange, and red leaves. It was gonna take quite some time to rake this mess up.

"So…tell me again why we have to do this?" Sharpner spoke up, looking at the endless waves of nature's collateral damage.

Videl sighed. "Because the people who usually do this got sick with the flu."

"How do you want to do this?" Gohan asked. "Should we go solo or go off into pairs?"

"I say pair," the Satan girl said. "We can take shifts on who rakes and who holds the garbage bags."

"I like the sound of that," Sharpner said. "Here Videl, you can start raking and I'll hold the bag."

"I guess that means you and I are a couple," Erasa said to Gohan, giving him a smile and a wink. "Perhaps we can make this more fun than it has to be…just the two of us…"

The Satan girl began rubbing her temples. This was not how she wanted to spend her day—working with a perverted jock while her best friend got her thing on with a boy in her backyard. Nuh uh, no way was that happening. "I have a better idea. I'll partner with Gohan."

"Huh? But why?!" Erasa whined. "I wanted to be with Gohan!"

"Yeah! Let Erasa be with Nerd boy," Sharpner agreed.

This time, Videl scowled. "This is my house, so I call the shots. You two are working together and that's final!"

The blonds backed down, grumbling as they began making their way to the edge of the patio. However, before they stepped off, the Satan girl spoke up.

"And before I forget, be careful while raking. I don't want anyone triggering any of Daddy's booby traps and getting hurt."

All three of the girl's friends jerked their heads to look at her. "B-booby traps?" Sharpner stuttered.

The daughter of Satan rolled her eyes. "Yes, booby traps. Did I stutter?"

"But…why would your dad have traps out here?" Gohan questioned.

"To make sure no boys can sneak into the house. He doesn't want anyone with a Y chromosome anywhere near me; especially at night."

A silence fell over the group. They all knew Hercule was protective of his daughter but to rig one's backyard to become a war zone was a bit excessive.

Eventually, the two teams of teens ventured onto the lawn and began their menial task. As the sun made its way through the sky on its familiar path, dead leaves disappeared from the dying grass. Over by the patio, a nice pile of black trash bags sat, growing higher with each added bag of leaves. Those bags were soon accompanied by the jackets the students wore as the day warmed up. If one were to see this sight, they would say the teens were accomplishing something as the size of the pile grew.

One look at the yard told a completely different story.

Though they had been working for hours, the four youths had only gotten about fifty yards away from the patio; sweat rolling down the faces of three of them. Oddly enough, only Gohan wasn't perspiring throughout all of their work.

And of course, due to her being his partner, Videl noticed this.

The Son boy couldn't help but feel a shiver crawl down his spine. He could feel it all the way into this toes; someone was glaring daggers into the back of his head. If only it was someone other than Videl.

"So tell me, Gohan," the dark headed girl said after awhile. "Why is it you're the only one not sweating?"

"I-I'm not sure what you mean," the demi-saiyan replied, still working at the leaves as he made a neat pile of them.

"We've been out here for quite some time. It's starting to get warm out here and we've had to take off our jackets. Everyone except for you. Yet, you're the only one not sweating. Why is that?"

The boy flinched. He knew he should've partnered up with Erasa. At least she'd be too busy raking the leaves to notice his lack of being normal, or so he thought. He still wasn't sure what she was getting at when she said they could make this fun.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Uhh, shouldn't we focus more on raking?" Gohan spoke. "The more we rake, the sooner we'll be done."

"In case you haven't noticed, we've been at this all day. We're gonna have to spend the next few days on this little project so you might as well tell me what I want to know."

The Son boy froze. Oh Kami no, he couldn't do this for multiple days on end! With the determination Videl had, all of his secrets would be spilling out of him before he could stop himself. This was bad; this was really bad.

"Well…you see…" he stammered.

Videl's eyes bored into his head. "Go on."

"I've lived my whole life in the country, so I've had to spend a bunch of time outdoors—"

Suddenly, the Satan girl was right in front of the boy, scowling up at him. "So what? I've been outside too and I'm drenched with sweat."

Gohan began shaking his hands in front of her, his rake falling to the ground. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that I grew up outdoors so I'm use to different temperatures."

Videl continued to glare. "That makes absolutely no sense. You should be sweating regardless of different temperatures."

Damn, she was good. Videl was like a dog with a bone; once she was after something, she wouldn't stop chasing it until she caught it. Why, oh why, did she have to be smart too? Oh what wouldn't the Son boy give for some intergalactic tyrant to land on the planet just so he could take over the world.

Hello? Anyone? Damn, did all the galactic tyrants die off with Frieza or something?

"Now you listen to me," Videl said in a deadly tone. "I know you're hiding something. Stop coming up with excuses and tell me what I want to know or you'll be learning how to drink your food through a straw."

Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted across the yard, a cloud of smoke rising into the air. Both dark haired teens jerked their heads to look at the cloud before they ran over to see what was the cause behind it.

When they arrived, the two found Erasa staring wide eyed at a charred Sharpner as smoke wafted from his body. Apparently, the blond jock had found one of Hercule's booby traps.

It was as if time stood still; that was until Sharpner fell to the ground, twitching every once in awhile.

"W-wow…" Erasa stammered before her mind was completely overwhelmed from shock, causing the blonde to faint.

"I think…we should call it a day…" Gohan finally said after awhile.

Videl nodded her head slowly in agreement. However, before she could voice her concurrence, the Satan girl remembered her face off with the boy next to her. There was no way he was getting out of it that easily.

Whipping around to look at him, Videl's scowl appeared on her face once more. "Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easily. You're gonna tell me what I want to know right now!"

Gohan stared at the girl for a few moments before sighing out loud. "Okay, fine. The truth is I'm from an alien race of warriors that are use to harsh conditions."

Videl stared at the Son boy for quite some time before she snorted her contempt. "Fine, keep making excuses. I'm just not in the mood to deal with this anymore." Moving over to Erasa, she picked the girl up and began carrying her back to the mansion. "Just pick up Sharpner and bring him to the house, okay?"

Gohan just stared at the retreating girl. Well, he had told her the truth and look where it got him. A peeved Videl and two unconscious friends.

Kinda made him wonder what Videl's reaction would be when she found out he was telling the truth.

* * *

To nikkii: Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.


	16. Murder at a Costume Shop

Hello one and all! Here's ShadowMajin and his welcome to the year 2010! It's been awhile since I've posted anything of substance on this site. Feels kinda weird to be honest. But what can you do when your inspiration for writing isn't very high? I do have a story I'm working on and I plan to have that done and ready to post at some point. I can't guarantee much, but I will say I will be posting something. I'm not finished with this site just yet.

And now for some little details. This is for the SweetestIrony January 2010 contest. Theme = First Time. We're suppose to write or draw something that marks a first time for our lovely G/V couple. Let's see if ya'll can guess what the first time for Gohan and Videl is in this story.

* * *

Videl was gonna kill her best friend; no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Of all the places she had been dragged to by Erasa, this had to be the worst. She had been at school, like every other day; just minding her own business, like every other day; and the blonde asked to go shopping with her. It took a bit of pestering, but the Satan girl relented to her friend's request.

Then Erasa had the gall to invite Sharpner and Gohan with them.

What she couldn't figure out was why. Why invite those two when the girl had specifically told her it would be just the two of them? It just made no sense.

Now though, she had a pretty good idea as to why. Erasa had dragged the small group all over the mall, just so she could use her as a dress-up doll. While the blonde had tried on many outfits herself, she had included the Satan girl along in her trials.

Normally, Videl would have flat out refused to masquerade in any clothes other than her white T-shirt and black spandex shorts. She had an image to maintain after all. Yet, after finding out she'd be a pack mule, she made a deal to skip that little exercise as long as she tried out some clothes. After all, what would be the harm in wearing something she'd never buy in a millions years?

Unfortunately, there was a drawback. Erasa wasn't a person to go shop and buy. She needed someone's opinion about how an outfit looked on her. Enter Sharpner and Gohan. Erasa wouldn't accept anything less than to see the looks of a couple boys ogling her in clothes even a hooker wouldn't wear.

While Sharpner gave the blonde the attention she desired, Videl was a bit pleased to find Gohan's modest nature had forced him to look anywhere other than Erasa. Anything to spoil the "great plan" that was roaming around the mind of her friend was good in the Satan girl's book. The Son boy would only make a quick comment that she looked nice and once "no, I don't think those pants make your butt look big;" all of which kept the blonde girl happy.

However, the problem came in that Erasa wanted the boys to check her out as well. She resisted for a half hour before caving in to her friend's demands. Now, while Erasa would strut and show off ever single angle of her clothing selection, Videl merely stood in front of the guys, turned to show them her back, then turned to look back at them. Sharpner didn't seem to mind, eying her more than she was comfortable with. Gohan, on the other hand, would stare for approximately two seconds before looking away and saying "you look nice." At least he had some sort of manners.

Which brought Videl to her present predicament. Their small group of friends had somehow walked into some sort of costume store, and Erasa immediately fell in love with some of the…skimpy clothing. After running around the store, grabbing anything and everything that caught her eye, the blonde shoved some of them into the dark haired girl's arms and pushed her into one of the dressing rooms.

As it stood, Videl had walked around in a Policewoman's uniform and an outfit suited for a secretary. Nothing too bad, though they just so happened to be considered "sexy" uniforms. Tight clothing and parts of her body showing that the girl would have never shown in her entire life to anyone was apparently the definition of "sexy uniform."

Kami, could someone shoot her already.

Erasa, however, had done a lot more catwalking in the meantime. Some of her more notable outfits included a Catgirl ensemble, a Cheerleader, an Amazon complete with loincloth, a Swimsuit Model, a Naughty Schoolgirl, a Gymnast, and a Tennis Player; all hiding nothing to the imagination. The Satan girl had taken a peek though the crack of her dressing room door to see what the blonde had come up with.

Currently, Erasa was back in her dressing room, changing into something even more provocative she suspected. Waiting outside of the door were their two male companions and a large group of guys behind them, waiting for the next show. There was currently a lake of drool at their feet and it was growing with each showing. At the moment, the guys were talking about what else Erasa would show them, all except for Gohan. He was currently stuffing swabs of cotton into his nose.

Sighing, Videl looked at herself in the mirror. With the audience outside her door, there was no way she was coming out like this. How she didn't see this coming, she didn't know. The strapless leotard with the big ball of cotton on the rear was her biggest clue. The dark pantyhose was her next, followed by a couple of high-heeled shoes. The cufflinks and collar with a bowtie confused her a bit but that feeling disappeared once she placed the bunny ears on her head.

Erasa was going to die for giving her this monstrosity.

Though she had to admit the bunny outfit did fit her nicely, she would never mention that to anyone. Right now though, she needed a plan. She knew that if she tried to escape trying on clothes, Erasa would hunt her down and skin her alive. She would have to try every costume in her dressing room just to make the girl happy. Fortunately, there were only three or so more left. What they were, Videl didn't know yet but if her current ensemble was just an example, then she feared what else she would have to wear. Also, she didn't know if Erasa knew exactly what clothes she had given her. If she did, then there was no way Videl could hide the bunny costume and claim she never got it.

All of which meant that the Satan girl was in trouble.

Suddenly, catcalls were being made outside of her dressing room. It seemed Erasa had returned to the stage to show off her next skimpy outfit. Thinking fast, Videl grabbed one of the costumes she had yet to wear and tossed it over the wall. If she was lucky, it would land either Erasa's used outfits pile, or her yet-to-be-worn outfits pile. Either way would be good news for the Satan girl.

However, that was when a small creaking sound reached her ears, causing her to freeze in place. That sound seemed to be coming from her door, and if she remembered right, the door hinges made that exact noise when being turned. That meant only one thing: someone was coming into her dressing room.

Slowly, she turned her head towards the door. She soon found Gohan slipping into the room and shut the door, leaning against it as he let out a small sigh. His eyes were closed as his head tilted forward, aiming his face downwards. Apparently, the Son boy was trying to make a quick escape from Erasa's fashion show.

His only problem: he chose the wrong place to hide.

"This is getting too much," the boy said softly to himself. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes and suddenly became aware that he wasn't the only person in the cubicle. Inch by excruciating inch, he turned his head and looked right at Videl in all of her bunny costumed glory. Although her back was facing him, his eyes traveled up and down the Satan girl's body; the image of her being burned into his brain.

And that was when he noticed Videl's face, which was looking right at him, completely red. Realization that he was seeing the world's top tomboy in such a form-flattering outfit made his own face turn red. Soon, drops of blood began dripping from his nose, landing on the ground in silent splatters.

Now, while Gohan's face was red from embarrassment, Videl's was not. Though it had started that way for her, it soon became anger as the expression on her face matched the rage filling her body.

Someone was going to die this day.

Slowly turning around, and revealing her front to the boy, Videl walked at a deliberate pace until she was right in front of the Son boy. She raised her hands in front of her, reaching to grab the dark haired boy's scrawny neck.

* * *

Erasa was having the time of her life. Guys were admiring every inch of her now nurse outfitted body, making their approval loudly as they whistled, clapped, and made catcalls at her. What more could a girl ask for?

Though she usually would've found this sort of attention irritating, right now she wanted every gaze of every person of the male species to ogle her. She was after all a very beautiful girl; why wouldn't she want to have guys drooling after her? That was what this whole trip was about!

Although the blonde knew she was a very desirable female, any attention she normally would've received was given to her best friend, Videl. Admittedly, it was mostly for her social status and celebrity; but her friend was also a very pretty girl. She didn't parade it like most females would, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that the dark haired girls was on top of most guys' lists of who to hook up with. So every once and awhile, Erasa needed a pick-me-up, namely being the sole center of attention of every guy she could see.

Bringing Videl on one of these trips had been a bonus for the girl. Normally Erasa would go by herself on one of these trips, but when her friend agreed to come along, the blonde knew she couldn't just keep it to the two of them. Enter Sharpner and Gohan. For quite awhile she had been wondering how those boys saw her. The results weren't disappointing in the least.

Suddenly, she started hearing a rattling sound coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw one of the dressing rooms was shaking, not enough to make the walls fall, but enough to show that someone was being a bit rough on them. If the rumors were true about this store, someone was getting busy in that room.

With her attention on the room's walls, the blonde failed to see the pool of blood seeping from underneath the dressing room door.

* * *

And to make sure everyone knows what the First Time was in this story, it was Gohan seeking Videl in very revealing clothing. Got the idea from a pic by Kisakun called "What are you staring at?" Since I owe some thanks then. Thanks for the inspiration Kisakun!


	17. Blonde Discovery

Entry for the SweetestIrony March Contest

Theme=Try seeing this from _my_ point of view...!

As with most of my entry ideas, this one came out of nowhere and hit me upside the head. I liked the idea so much, I just had to write it. There's a bit of the other theme Role Reversal in it, but it's very subtle. One of those things you really have to look at it from a certain point of view.

* * *

It had troubled her since he arrived. The ultimate mystery to ever grace the halls of Orange Star High. Its very existence defied the laws of physics, gravity, and a bunch of other scientific mumbo-jumbo. Textbooks could be written to explain the phenomenon that she sure as hell couldn't.

Everyday, she stared at the thing, wishing she could uncover its secrets. How was it possible it could exist? No amount of experimenting had achieved the results that it had. It was almost as if it was mocking her with its presence; that she could never know how it was created and maintained.

She just had to know.

With her blue eyes, she once more inspected the sight. Just as it was the day before, it looked as if it had been made that very morning. Her eyes narrowed at it. She knew it wasn't her imagination; it was mocking her!

Erasa almost growled in frustration. It wasn't every day she met something so impossible that it drove her mad. Other than when that so-called friend of hers tried to steal her boyfriend but then ended up making out with the then-labeled "biggest nerd in OSH" and for some reason claimed to enjoy it; she still hadn't figured that one out.

The blonde felt a nudge in her ribs, causing her to look to her right. Videl, her bestest best friend gave her a look and whispered softly "You're staring again."

Erasa rolled her eyes. Of course she had been staring. It was impossible not to stare. But to please her friend, she looked forward, staring at a bunch of scrawl on the chalkboard, courteously made by the teacher of that particular class period. She couldn't remember if it was math or history, it just didn't make sense.

However, out of the corner of her eyes, she locked in on the object of her ire.

Gohan's hair.

How was it able to stand up like that?! There wasn't any gel in it; she had checked herself under guise of playing with the boy's hair. That had pissed Videl off when the dark haired girl saw her and it was the last she had ever touched the Son boy. However, without gel, she couldn't explain why it was so spiky, not to mention standing straight up into the air. No one had naturally spiky hair that she knew of.

And that was driving the girl i-n-s-a-n-e.

It didn't make much sense to people, but just look at it from her point of view. She was the ultimate encycla…encyclo…ency…fashion magazine in the entire school. That included clothes, jewelry, shoes, and last of all, hairdos. If she didn't know how something was worn, she found out. If something threw her off, she learned about it and made a judgment on whether it was worthy of being worn again.

But this boy, this cute boy, had really thrown her a curveball, what ever that meant. She'd have to ask Sharpner since that was his area of expertise.

A piece of paper suddenly slid on top of her closed textbook. Looking down, she saw the words "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HIM" jumping at her. Damn it Videl, just because she had to get hands on with people didn't mean she was trying to hook up with them.

And she was going to tell her friend that very thing. Turning the piece of paper over, she saw some more writing on it. "Remember Joey."

Joey? Did Videl mean her ex-boyfriend Joey? The guy she dumped after two weeks because he was an idiot? Now that she thought about it, why did she hook up with him? She didn't really remember except he had some very curly hair that she couldn't help run her fingers though…

Oh…so that's why the Satan girl was so peeved. Whoops.

* * *

It had been a stroke of luck. It had been in the middle of…science class? Something like that. What ever it was, she finally had the answer she had been seeking throughout the school year. She knew why Gohan's hair was the way it was, without all those hair care products. Ohhhh, he was in for it and she would expose his ingenuity to the very school.

Now where in the world was he?

Opening the school doors, the blonde spied the picnic tables used for the lunch period. Many of them were occupied at the moment, though none held the Son boy. Scouring the area, her predatory eyes caught sight of his hair near a tree, along with Videl. Huh, so that's where she disappeared to. She'd been wondering where the Satan girl had gone to during lunch.

But that wasn't the point. With determination, she made a beeline straight for the unsuspecting boy. She was gonna make him cry for all the frustration he had put her through.

As she came close to them, Gohan spotted her and smiled. "Hey Erasa; care to join us?"

This greeting caught the attention of Videl, who looked up at the blonde, a look of curiosity on her face. Apparently, she hadn't expected her bestest best friend to approach them.

"I know your secret," Erasa declared, loud enough for anyone close by to hear.

Immediately, both dark haired teens froze, staring at the girl with wide eyes. "You can't fool me, not any longer," the blonde continued.

"You…you know?" Gohan said uneasily, his eyes looking side to side, mostly to see who else was listening in; finding that people were starting to stare at them. "Could we go somewhere more…private?"

Videl, on the other hand, wasn't as nervous. What ever shock she seemed to have at the blonde's initial announcement, she managed to get over as she spoke with narrowed eyes "What exactly are you talking about?"

Erasa…ignored the couple completely. "You had me going there, Son Gohan. But I'm not some blonde airhead that could be tricked into believing everything you claim. Everything that you want people to believe. I'm smarter than that."

"Please keep your voice down," the boy hissed, panic starting to overcome him. Perfect, he should squirm after everything he put her through.

"I will not!" she called out, making the boy flinch. "Everyone deserves to know the truth."

Videl's eyes flared in fury. "You keep you mouth shut, Erasa," she warned with a deadly tone. That almost scared the crap out of the blonde girl. Almost. She wasn't friends with the girl for nothing after all. Though she might consider getting a new pair of pants. You never know, after all.

Though rattled, she pressed on. "Videl, I'm sorry, but this is something that I have to do." Putting her focus completely on Gohan, she said "Son Gohan, I know for a fact that you…are…wearing a wig!"

Gasps could be heard coming from the students behind her. Both, Videl and Gohan stared at the girl with disbelieving eyes before looking at each other. Some sort of silent communication occurred between the two of them before they looked back at the blonde, sheepish expressions on their faces.

"Well…I guess you caught him," Videl said, Gohan nodding with her. "He couldn't keep that secret forever."

Erasa's eyes widened. "You knew Videl? You knew all along?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!" the blonde nearly shrieked. "All this time, you knew of his wig and never told me? How could you?! I thought we were friends!"

"I'm sorry," the Satan girl said. "Gohan made me promise never to tell and you know I don't try to break a promise."

Erasa huffed. It was true, Videl never made a promise she didn't intend to keep. It's what made her such a great person to tell secrets to. Though right now, she wasn't quite thrilled about that fact.

"Whatever," she said as she turned her back to them. "You shouldn't keep secrets from people, Gohan. You never know who will find them out." With that said, she began marching away. It was because of this, she missed what the Son boy muttered to the Satan girl.

"You have no idea."


	18. Apples and Dinosaurs

Entry for SweetestIrony's May Contests

Theme=University

* * *

Comparing high school to college was like comparing an apple to a dinosaur; there was just no comparison. The professors rarely walked the students by the hand as they explored the vast recesses of education like the teachers of high school would. There was little to no homework and grades were often based on the number of tests one took, usually a number you could count on your one hand. For some, that was not a problem at all. For others, once they bombed the first test, they were left scrambling to make somewhat decent grades for the last couple tests or they drowned their sorrows out at keggers for the rest of the semester.

Gohan found himself in that first group, naturally. Though his freshman year was a bit boring, outside of his Saiyaman adventures, college began challenging him more and more as each semester rolled on by. Currently, he was in his sixth semester of his engineering major and everything was going swell.

And then his phone rang.

Answering, the Son boy immediately jerked the phone away from his ear as a very loud voice erupted from the ear piece. It was times like these Gohan wondered if there was some sort of family relation between his mother and Videl. It would definitely explain how both women could yell at practically the same volume.

Both Gohan and Videl had the fortunate luck to end up attending the same university, so the two spent a bunch of time together; whether it was studying or just hanging out, the two were usually within shouting distance of each other. And if they weren't, a phone call later remedied that issue.

While the Son boy had entered the engineering program, the Satan girl had gone into the business school. At first, she had seemed to enjoy the experience but as time went on, she became increasingly frustrated by it. Apparently, the business school was in love with the concept of team projects. This semester alone, the dark haired girl had a group in each of her classes.

And it was one of these groups the girl was busy bursting the demi-saiyan's eardrum through the phone receiver.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!!" Videl shouted into the phone. "THEY'RE IN COLLEGE RIGHT?! SHOULDN'T THEY BE ABLE TO DO SOME WORK INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE MORONS AND COMPLETELY BLOW THE PROJECT OFF?! IT'S DUE IN A WEEK AND NO ONE BUT ME HAS DONE ANYTHING ON IT!!"

Gohan signed as he tried to ignore the ringing in his ear. It looked like it was gonna be another conversation where he calmed the Satan girl down and hopefully get her to stop thinking about some of her murderous tendencies. "Videl, calm do—"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THESE PEOPLE!!"

Gohan winced. "But Videl, you're blowing out my eardrums."

An aggravated sigh came through the receiver and the girl replied in a peeved tone "Sorry."

Out of habit, the Son boy began scratching the back of his head. "It's alright, Videl. I know you're frustrated."

"It's just…these people don't seem to care. It's frustrating me to no end and the whole thing is due in a week. Are they expecting everything to come together at the last minute?"

Gohan wisely decided not to answer that question. The last time he had, the Satan girl had nearly ripped his head off out of pure rage. "What exactly do you have to do?"

"We have to make a SWOT analysis of a company and then make a plan to fix one of the weaknesses we find."

"Who's the company?"

The sound of Videl blowing air out of her mouth came through the receiver. "Gohan, I'd rather not talk about this failure of a project anymore, okay?"

"Okay. Perhaps we can get something to eat later?"

"I'd like that."

A smile appeared on Gohan's face. "Maybe we can study for one of your other classes after that."

"Maybe. I might have to do some of my 'group's' work. Personally, I'd rather 'study' something else."

This time, a blush grew on the Son boy's face. When it came to studying between him and Videl, there were two kinds: one that helped them get better grades and one that…had absolutely nothing to do with grades. This time he was fairly certain which one she was talking about. The last time he had misunderstood her meaning, he had shown up at her dorm room with all of his study material, ready to bury his face in numbers, only to find Videl missing a few articles of clothing and staring at him like he had grown another head. Or maybe it was just the armfuls of books and papers he was carrying, he still hadn't figured out which. After a few bumbling excuses for trying to study, the Son boy had effectively killed the mood and the Satan girl had refused to do any sort of studying with him for a week.

That had been one loooong week.

"I'll let you know when we see each other later."

Gohan nodded. "Okay. Just let me know and I'll be over."

"Will do. So where do you want to eat?"

Gohan started to think. Usually when Videl asked that question, it meant she was not in the mood for one of the dining halls. While the demi-saiyan didn't have anything against them, especially the one with the all-you-can-eat buffet, Videl hadn't been too partial to them, only eating at them when she was in the area and was suddenly hungry.

"How about the CC Grill?" the Son boy suggested.

The boy could almost see the smirk that began covering the dark haired girl's face. "Can't get enough of that place huh? That sounds good to me. Meet you there?"

"Yep."

"Alright, see ya there." And without another word, the Satan girl hung up.

Hanging up his own phone, Gohan let out a big sigh. He didn't know how but he had somehow developed the talent to calm very loud women. Not that he was complaining; anything that could keep his ears intact for as long as possible was a good thing.

* * *

Sad to say, I actually know of people waiting until the last possible moment to start working on a project, and I do literally mean start. They started researching their project two nights before the deadline and are working on their finish product within an hour before class. A friend of mine also had the misfortune to be in such a group. Gave a rant very similar to Videl's too. My advice to your younger people: be careful who you choose for a group. It can and will bite you in your ass.


	19. The Defeat of Saiyaman

Happy 4th of July to everyone! I know not everyone knows what that means but it's an important day for the US and the skies will be filled with burning fireballs by nightfall. Should be fun. Many thanks to the men and women who have made the country possible.

And this is my entry for the July Contest of SweetestIrony, Theme=Superpowers. This just clicked in my head after about a day's worth of thinking and I had to get it down. Enjoy.

* * *

"The Defender of the Innocent! The Champion of Justice! I am The Great Saiyaman!"

The crowd booed as the world's most recognized doofus stood in his signature pose, grinning like the idiot is was. The boos seemed to energize the man, almost as if he were hearing the cheers of millions instead of the distain of a handful. He was an island of confidence surrounded by a sea of negativity.

Straightening his stance he pointed at a group of men dressed in military fatigues, heavy machineguns in their arms and looking at the hero as if he were crazy. Behind them, a bank ridden with bullet holes and pouring out smoke stood, the evidence they were in the middle of a bank robbery.

"Boss! It's the Lame Saiyadweeb!" one of the military men shouted in an accent better associated with a mobster. "What do we do?"

"Ice 'em!" the leader ordered, turning his gun onto Saiyaman, his men following his lead. A moment later and all of their guns were firing a hailstorm of bullets, each one hitting the idiot in the helmet.

Predictably though, the flying pieces of lead bounced off the hero harmlessly, his idiotic grin fixed onto his face. "You gentlemen should know better than to fire guns at people," he declared, even as bullets ricocheted off of him. "You're going to put someone's eye out with them."

In the blink of an eye, the man had disappeared, along with all of the military men's guns. Each militant stared at their empty hands, trying to make sense of the weird occurrence.

"Ahem," a voice said, catching everyone's attention. Turning, everyone found Saiyaman standing in front of a large pile of guns, his arms crossed over his chest. "People should not play with dangerous weapons," he declared. Moving one of his arms, he pointed the palm of his hand at the piled weapons and a bright light fired from his hand. Instantly, the guns were consumed, a small explosion erupting.

However, before anyone could move, a loud war cry was heard before the militants were thrown through the air, crashing unconscious to the ground. The best that anyone could see was a blur of movement as someone or something went from fallen opponent to the next victim. Soon, only the knocked out bodies of the military men could be seen and a stunned Saiyaman staring at the aftermath.

And standing amongst the fallen bodies was Videl, her arms crossing her chest and a confident smirk on her face.

Murmurs from the crowd reached the Satan girl's ears, comments of astonishment at the incredible display of speed and power by the girl. Videl's smirk grew bigger as their praise of her actions reached her ears.

"So 'Saiyaman,'" she called out to the still shocked hero. "What do ya think about that?"

The doofus could only stammer gibberish, much to the girl's delight. "Shocked that you're not the only one with powers huh?" she said. "How about you and I have a quick spar? We can see which one of us is the strongest city protector."

"M-miss Videl," Saiyaman stammered, waving his hands in front of him. "I'd rather not fight you."

"I wouldn't want to fight me either," she said with confidence. "But it's not everyday I offer to spar with someone. So you better get ready."

Waiting a few moments, Videl blurred once more, using what the crowd could only call super speed, racing towards Saiyaman. Throwing a fist, she launched an attack that she was sure would hit the hero.

Saiyaman, however, blocked it easily. Almost too easily, she noted, though he held a very nervous aura about him. Not one to back down, the Satan girl launched into a barrage of punches and kicks, causing the helmet-wearing idiot to back up as he blocked and dodged the high speed attack.

Getting tired of the pattern after several moments, the Satan girl backed off for a split second before leaping towards her opponent, extending one of her legs to nail the annoying hero in the head. Like before, he dodged the attack but at this time it was revealed that their fight had moved right in front of a building.

On any other day, Videl's kick would've cracked the wall of the building, the structure able to withstand even the strongest of her attacks. Today was a different day though as her foot landed on the brick structure, causing it to shatter beneath her might and cause the building to collapse on itself.

Once again, Saiyaman found himself shocked. "B-b-but how did you…"

Videl smirked once more. "Oh, didn't you know? Not only am I super fast, but I also have strength that rivals my father now. I wasn't using it earlier but I think even you know you can't withstand that much power."

The hero looked completely horrified by that thought. A moment later, another thought entered his useless head. "You may be strong, Miss Videl, but all the power you have is useless if you can't hit me."

For once, Videl frowned. "What are you talking about?"

A grin came to the hero's face. "This."

That was when Saiyaman began floating into the air, hovering as he reached several feet into the air, clearly out of the Satan girl's reach.

Once again, Videl smirked. "That won't save you this time, Saiyaman."

Surprising everyone around again, Videl began to levitate into the air. "I forgot to mention earlier, I can also fly," she gloated.

An instant later, she was attacking Saiyaman once more, this time using both her super speed and super strength in unison. Shockwaves roared from each clash of her attacks and her opponent's defense. This time, however, Videl could see he was putting effort into his defensives as she saw the muscle beneath his black spandex flex and strain themselves.

Suddenly, Saiyaman disappeared from sight, startling the girl. Looking around, she found her opponent standing on the ground looking up at the girl seriously, or at least as seriously as he could manage in his costume.

"Think you can get away from me, huh?" she muttered as she descended back onto the ground, glaring at the man. This fight wasn't over until she said it was over and she didn't ever recall saying it was.

"Miss Videl, I think the fight is over," he called out, sounding oddly calm. "You're much stronger than I could ever imagine but this is all pointless."

"This is not pointless," she growled. "I'm proving to everyone I'm just as good, if not better than you are. Satan City only needs one protector and that's gonna be me. Run all you want, but once one of my fists hits you, you will go down."

"Perhaps," he relented, "but you know as well as I that I just have to use one of my light tricks to beat you from a distance."

Ah yes, Saiyaman's infamous light tricks. Very dangerous as the smoldering pile of weapons indicated. But he wasn't the only one with a trick up their sleeve.

"I don't think so," she replied as her eyes went completely white. Suddenly, two beams of white light shot from her eyes, racing towards Saiyaman. The hero didn't have any time to get out of the way as the beams hit him, sending volts of electricity throughout his entire body. His teeth began to chatter as he tried to scream in pain, producing the stereotypical shocked scream one would see in a children's cartoon. There were even moments were people could swear they saw his skeleton flash through his skin and clothes.

This was the Satan Vision, a blast of electric bolts that were lethal up to 25 feet away and Saiyaman was…24 feet away. Sucked to be him.

And as sudden as they began, Videl stopped the attack, leaving Saiyaman standing in a stiff stance, his whole self covered in black soot as a small cloud left his body. Wobbling, he then fell onto this back, maintaining his rigid stance.

There it was, Videl had finally beaten her arch-nemesis, the Great Saiyaman. That left only one thing left to do: unmask the menace. Walking to him, she knelt beside him, her hands reaching to his helmet and grabbing onto the sides. Now only a tug stood in between her and this guy's identity and she was savoring every moment of it. Mmmm...sweet victory.

Suddenly, the shrill scream of her alarm clock rang out, causing Videl's eyes to snap open as her head flew up from her pillow. Her eyes slowly slid over to the blinking numbers of her clock, the nagging alarm running without pause.

NO! No, no, no, no, no! This was not happening! She had him! Damn that clock to hell! She had that damned orange helmet in her grasp and she was denied her prize by that…incessant…annoying…ringing!

Glaring at the alarm clock, she tried to use her Satan Vision to fry that useless piece of junk. A few moments passed before her shoulders drooped, her head hanging in failure. All of those powers, that fight, it had all been just a dream.

Damn it.

But she would not be deterred by this. One day she would unmask that idiot, even if it was the last thing she did.

Right after she disposed of her alarm clock, of course.


	20. Meet the Satans

Here's my entry for the SweetestIrony September Contest. Theme=Meeting the Parents. Many thanks to Anonymous Void for helping me out with this one.

* * *

Gohan resisted the urge to pull at his collar. What was it with his mom and wearing suits? Yeah, he could understand wearing it to his father's funeral—and even slightly the date with Angela—but to meet Mr. Satan when she didn't even like him? That completely baffled him.

The Son boy stood in front of the gated entrance to the world famous Satan Mansion. It was barely noon already and the demi-saiyan felt a bit hot from his yellow suit and white dress shirt. Currently his tie was attempting homicide by asphyxiation but it didn't quite have the complete choking grip on him.

Videl had warned him during her flight training that her father wouldn't like the fact she was at a boy's house. She even told him that he should keep quiet about it until she revealed that ability during the World Martial Arts Tournament. Being the lad that he was, he had agreed to it.

So why was it that she didn't follow her own request?

A couple days after he had agreed to not tell anyone about her flight training, Videl had let it slip to her father of all people that she was training with a friend. That hadn't raised any suspicion by Hercule until the word "he" entered his ear canal. "He? He!" the man had bellowed when he realized what he had heard. "Are you saying that you've been at a boy's house?"

Hercule's following rant had gone well into the night before Videl promised that he would meet the boy she was training with. "You're darn right I'm gonna meet him! I'll wring his scrawny neck!"

That had been the short version Videl had told him. Apparently Hercule was fond of very colorful words when he was angry. So here Gohan was, standing in front of the house of Satan, attempting to pacify the World Champ so that he wouldn't lock her away in a tower somewhere.

But how did one get to the front door? The gates were in the way and Gohan had no idea if they were locked or not. Should he try opening them? It probably wouldn't hurt anything. Taking the few steps between him and the gates, he grabbed onto the metal bars and pushed forward. When they didn't open, he then tried pulling towards him, resulting in the same thing. Well, that didn't work.

Cautiously, the Son boy looked first to his left and then the right. Seeing no one in sight, he then crouched a bit before leaping into the air, jumping over the gate and landing on the ground behind it. With that done, the demi-saiyan strolled to the front door and knocked on its wooden surface.

It took longer than he thought it would, but eventually the door open, revealing Videl who looked rather uncomfortable. She also seemed to be wearing a longer t-shirt today, though that could've just been Gohan's imagination. "Uhh, hi Gohan," she greeted.

"Umm, hello," the Son boy replied, his own discomfort beginning to show.

"Listen, I'm sorry you have to do this—" Videl began before she was cut off by the door opening wider, revealing a very unhappy Hercule Satan. Towering over the Son boy, he scowled at him as if he were an insignificant bug that he wanted squashed days ago.

"So this is the boy you were seeing," the Champ stated, sounding intimidated. For once, Gohan had to admit he did feel nervous. It wasn't often he had to meet other people's parents, especially ones that were overprotective. "How did you get in here? I didn't hear anyone use the intercom."

"Intercom?" Gohan asked, looking puzzled. What was he talking about?

Videl decided to change the topic though. "Yes Daddy, this is Gohan. He's been helping me…train."

Hercule's focus doubled on the boy. "Train huh? You don't look like much. I've seen toothpicks that are bigger than you."

"Daddy!" Videl reprimanded.

Hercule didn't seem remorseful though. "Might as well come in. We have a lot to talk about."

Gohan bowed his head. "Thank you," he said before entering the house. The first thing he noticed was that the whole room was big. Huge in fact. Made of polished marble and covered in rich rugs and tapestries. The Satan's were living life very big.

"It's almost lunch time, so we should go to the dinning room," Videl said before leading the way down a hallway, Gohan and Hercule following after her. Gohan couldn't help but look all over the room, taking in everything he could see. He faintly heard Hercule coughing next to him but paid no mind. A few moments passed before another round of coughs were heard, though this time the demi-saiyan felt a rush of air hitting his shoulder. That was odd, but the Son boy did his best to ignore it. It was only when he felt a sneeze hit him that he had to turn his head and look at Hercule.

The Champ, he found, was leaning very close to him, looking as if he were about to cough again. Bewildered, Gohan asked "What are you doing?"

Hercule straightened himself up. "You're better than I thought," he said. "Just looking at ya, I thought you could've been taken down by coughing on you. Doesn't seem to be working at the moment."

That caused the young man to blink. Did…did he really think people could be defeated by coughing on them? Or was it a new biological attack he was trying to use? This guy was proving weirder and weirder to him by the minute.

It wasn't long after that that they arrived in the dinning room. It seemed to be just as extravagant as the hall and foyer, a wooden floor covered mostly by a rich red carpet that left a couple feet of floor uncovered. A large wooden table sat on the carpet with wooden chairs at its side. Gohan couldn't help but notice that one chair was at the foot of the table and two others were at the opposite end facing opposite of each other. Seeing Hercule and Videl moving to the two chairs, he then took a seat at the other one and waited for what these Satan's wanted to do.

Gohan couldn't help but hear the loud thunk that echoed in the room suddenly. Looking around, his attention took notice Videl's face, which was a bright red, embarrassment covering her features.

In turn, Hercule caught the Son boy's inquiring look, causing him to smirk. "You heard that sound too huh?"

"Daddy please," Videl hissed, her head lowering as her face grew even redder.

"Umm, yes?" Gohan replied, not sure what to do.

"That was the sound of my little Sweetpea wearing the greatest thing man has ever built," the man claimed. "A chastity belt. One hundred percent iron and a lock the size of my fist making sure that no one gets into my little girl's pants."

A chastity belt? He made his own daughter wear a piece of metal so someone couldn't pull her pants down? That didn't make sense at all. Couldn't a belt achieve the same result?

At that moment, Gohan could see that Videl seemed humiliated by her dad's proclamation. He hadn't known her very long, but it wasn't a sight he was used to seeing. Well, perhaps he could make her feel better.

"Don't worry, Videl. I'm wearing one too."

Both Videl and Hercule snapped their heads up to look at him. "Wait, what?" Hercule explaimed. "Why don't you want to get in my daughter's pants? Is she not good enough for you? Who do you think you are?"

Gohan couldn't help but feel he had said the wrong thing. Kami was this man confusing. First he didn't want any boy doing anything with his daughter and now it seemed he wanted him to be interested in her. What was this guy's deal?

"Dad, stop it," Videl said in a low tone, which caught the man's attention. "We're going to have lunch now, so be quiet and eat your food."

Hercule pouted but acquiescent to her demand. Right on cue, a few maids came into the room and placed plates of food in front of the three. A well of disappointment filled the Son boy as he noticed the quantity of food on his plate. It wasn't much to sate his appetite but it would do for the time being. Seeing the Satans already eating, he decided to dig in as well.

It wasn't until he was reaching for a third helping that he noticed Hercule and Videl staring at him. Pausing, he looked back at them with an innocent expression. "Is…something wrong?"

"Kami boy, where do you put it all?" Hercule exclaimed, his eyes staring right at his body. "I haven't seen anyone eat that much food since that hot dog eating contest I was invited to. I didn't compete because of a stomach ache, but I'm pretty sure I would've—"

"What I think my dad is trying to say," Videl interrupted, "is that you look so thin yet you eat so much."

Embarrassment began to burn on the Son boy's face, one of his hands going to the back of his head and began scratching. "Umm, it's something like a family trait. My dad use to eat a lot of food."

"And your father is?" Hercule pressed.

Videl decided to answer for Gohan this time. "Gohan's dad is Son Goku, the guy who—"

"Geeku!" Hercule exclaimed. "That hack that won the tournament before me? Uh uh, no way is my daughter hanging around with tricksters! Get out of my house!"

If there was one thing Gohan wanted to do at that moment, it was to leave this place and not think twice about it. With Hercule's blessing, he took one last piece of food, stuffed it in his mouth, and left the room, making haste to the front door. Although it pricked him a bit that Hercule would disrespect his father, it was of little consequence. His dad wouldn't have cared how everyone thought about him and wasn't adamant that he'd be honored at all times. At least this thing was over!

"Gohan! Wait!"

Stopping by the front door, Gohan turned to look at Videl as she hurried towards him. "I'm sorry about my dad. He isn't used to other people being considered just as important as him."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to be getting out of here, no offense."

Videl huffed. "I don't blame you. I'll have to get him to apologize. He knows you shouldn't treat people badly." Looking back the way they came, she suddenly started whispering. "By the way, I was wondering about my flying lessons. I don't know if we'll be able to continue with them."

Gohan nodded his agreement. "You've already have a good grasp on them anyways. Just a little practice and you won't be needed me to lend a hand."

A small smile appeared on Videl's face. "Well, I'd like to show up tomorrow if that's alright. Call it a graduation from flight school if you want."

Gohan smiled back at her. "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Videl!" they both heard Hercule shout. "You better not be hanging with that boy back there!"

"Gotta go!" Gohan spoke quickly, opening the door. "I'll see ya!" The last of the Satan girl he say was her waving him in farewell. Once the door was closed, the Son boy launched himself into the air, heading away from the manor and straight for home. He couldn't wait to get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable.

Hopefully he wouldn't have to go through that again.


	21. Origin

This is the entry for SweetestIrony's November Contest. Based loosely on the theme, admittedly, but it does set this story up.

Theme= History

* * *

"Once upon a time—too used. Long, long ago, in a galaxy far, far away—no, too nerdy. This is a tale long forgotten by time—that doesn't sound right."

Gohan paused as he heard the words coming from down the aisle. Turning his head, he saw Sharpner hunched over his part of the desk, erasing furiously on his paper. For once, the Son boy had to say this was the first time he had ever seen the blond do any sort of work. He hadn't expected him to be talking out loud his thought process but what ever helped, he supposed.

Gohan looked down at his own piece of paper. Today, his class had been given an assignment to write an essay on something they found interesting; specifically its origin, the history surrounding, and how it was influencing everyone today. The class had then spent the next twenty minutes just trying to figure out what origin meant and how they were suppose to write the paper about it. The demi-saiyan had lost count the number of times a question had been asked, even though there were subtle variations of it.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of paper crumpling. Turning his head again, the teen saw Sharpner tossing a wad of paper away, looking very irritated. "None of those openings are perfect!" he shouted, getting the attention of the class.

The teacher at the front of the class sighed as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "Why are you shouting in my class, Sharpner?" he asked, not looking forward to the answer.

"I need the perfect opening for my essay and everyone I think of is pure sh—" he paused for a moment, stopping that last word from coming out. "Crap."

The teacher rolled his eyes. "I guess I can help. What are you writing about?"

This time Sharpner looked as if he were about to burst with pride. "I'm doing the awe-inspiring beginnings of the Great Hercule Satan."

Gohan blinked. Why was it every time the class had some major report or project to do, Sharpner always elected to do it on Hercule Satan? It occurred without fail every single time.

A slight movement caught the Son boy's attention a moment later. Focusing on it, he saw Videl laying her head on her desk, a large vein pulsing on her forehead. If his experiences with the Satan girl were any indication, one wrong move or word from Sharpner would cause her to lash out at him, via bodily harm.

Once again, Gohan looked back at his own paper, seeing half of it covered in his handwriting. It hadn't taken him very long to figure out what he wanted to do and he was pretty sure everyone in the class would be just as interested in his topic; after all, they used it in everyday life. He was just going to make a stop on his way home for more information.

Suddenly, the Son boy felt something nudge him in his side. Turning to look, he saw Erasa looking at him with a small smile. "Looks like you know what you're writing about," the blonde whispered to him.

Gohan nodded his head, returning the smile. "Yep. How about you?"

"I'm doing the History of Textiles. How they became such a big industry and all."

That made Gohan pause. He had been under the impression that Erasa wasn't scholastically-motivated. From the way she spoke though, it sounded as if there were some sort of intelligence in her head, not that that was a bad thing of course. "What made you want to do that?" he asked.

Erasa's eyes brightened. "Well, I'm always on the look out for clothes, their materials, and such. I'm an expert whenever it comes to this sort of thing."

Ah, he supposed that was as good of an answer as any. "So what are you doing?" she asked.

Gohan replied, "I'm doing the Inter-Dimensional Properties of Subatomic Compartmentalization. I'm pretty sure everyone would be interested in it."

"That's…nice," Erasa said, a sweatdrop rolling down the side of her head. "I'm sure you'll knock everyone out."

"Thanks!"

For a moment, the blonde thought about the demi-saiyan's…topic. "You know, that does sound like complicated stuff," she said. "Are you going to do some research on it?"

Gohan nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm gonna drop by a friend's place and interview them."

"You have a friend in the city?" Videl pipped up, causing the Son boy to jump. When had she started paying attention to the conversation? "Excuse me if I think that's a bit of a stretch."

Erasa frowned. "That's not very nice, Videl. I'm sure Gohan's made some friends here."

Videl cocked an eyebrow. "A friend that understands quantum physics? I highly doubt there's a person in this school that would know about it."

Erasa turned to Gohan. "I have to agree with Vi on this one. Does your friend come to this school?"

Gohan began scratching the back of his head. "Umm, no. She lives in a different city."

For a moment, Gohan felt as if he had said the wrong thing. Both Erasa and Videl widened their eyes. It was like he started getting undressed and they just couldn't peel their eyes off of him. "A girl? You're friend's a girl?" Erasa squeaked.

"Uhh, she's married," Gohan replied, feeling uneasy. "But she knows a lot about what I'm doing the essay on."

By this time, Videl's eyes had narrowed. "So you know some scientist in another city. Tell me, how would you know of such a person when you live hours away from any known civilization?"

Erasa, fortunately, came to his rescue again. "Gohan could've been to the city before Vi. He could've met her then."

"If that's the case, can I meet her?" Videl asked, her attention moving from the blonde and back to Gohan. "If she's from the city, I don't think she'll be too shy."

"That's a great idea!" Erasa exclaimed. "Can I meet her too?"

Gohan could feel himself giving in. But for what it was worth, he wanted to at least try to discourage these girls from following him around. "Umm…I don't think that would be a good idea. She doesn't live here and it'd be quite a long trip to get there."

"I've got a jet copter," Videl butted in. "It couldn't take too long."

Gohan started raking his brain for any other excuse he could come up with to get out of this. "B-but isn't that a two-seater?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Not a problem. Erasa will just have to sit on your lap."

Gohan could feel his jaw dropping, not sure how far it fell. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Erasa light up, nodding her head enthusiastically. So astonished was he that he never responded to the Satan girl's idea, never heard the bell ring to end the class, never noticted the two girls pack his things up, and never felt them wrap their arms around his arms, lift him up, and somehow drag him to the roof of the school. There was no way any of good could come of this.

* * *

Gohan hid behind Videl's jet copter, his face a bright red as he tried to compose himself. Currently, the three were right outside the Capsule Corp. building—in West City—and a loooong way from where he really wanted to be.

The other side of the planet would've been such a place.

The entire trip over here was beyond embarrassing for him. Erasa, for some reason, couldn't stop moving. If was as if she couldn't get comfortable on his lap, constantly shifting and rubbing her…bottom on him. Due to that, a certain part of his anatomy was very lively and the demi-saiyan couldn't have been more relieved when Videl had landed her jet copter. Erasa had batted her eyes at him and gave him a wink once they had left the copter, adding more to his obvious embarrassment. Peaking around the large machine, he could see that Videl didn't seem too happy with the blonde's antics, something that Gohan had no clue she had noticed. Currently, the dark-haired girl was reprimanding her friend about it, who in turn was grinning crazily.

Gohan feared what would happen on the return flight.

"Hey Gohan! Are you finished yet?" he heard Videl shout out irritably. Just great, any more time spent on his "problem" and the girl was libel to rip him a new one about taking too long. He needed to speed things up. Umm…let's see. Chairs, stools, Sharpner, baseballs, cold showers, Sharpner, pencils, erasers, Sharpner, migraines…

Well, that seemed to help a bit. What else could he think of? Ordinary objects weren't working, so he needed something more exotic. Umm…uhh…oh, that's it! Roshi in his mankini! Hmm…yep, that worked.

Walking around the copter, he approached the girls with one of his hands scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

"I'm not," Erasa replied with a flirty tone.

Once again, Gohan's blush returned. This day was getting worse and worse every minute. "Umm, are you two sure you want to do this? It—"

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't want to be," Videl snapped, her patience nearing its end. "Quit stalling and let's get this over with."

The next few moments felt like a death march to the Son boy. Leading the two girls, he entered the gates and headed for the front door, walking through it when the doors slid open. Both Videl and Erasa were surprised by the action until they entered a large lobby. Clean and pristine, several comfortable-looking couches and chairs were set about the room, a large counter sitting at the back of the room. Behind the desk was a woman he appeared to be a receptionist. She paid them no mind as she went about her work, only looking at them when Gohan stopped in front of the desk. "May I see Ms. Bulma?" the young man asked.

The receptionist looked at the Son boy for a moment before nodding her head in affirmation. "Go ahead." Giving her a smile, Gohan then turned and headed for a set of doors next to the desk.

"Hold it right there." The three teens stopped in place, turning to look at the receptionist. "Do you girls have an appointment with Mrs. Briefs?" she inquired, her focus clearly on Videl and Erasa.

"We're with him," Videl replied, raising her arms up, hand closed, and thumb extended to point at Gohan.

"Sorry, Mrs. Briefs only sees people by appointment. You're going to have to wait here."

Videl stared at the woman. "What? Since when has Gohan had an appointment?"

"Since he called and scheduled one. Now please sit down or I will have to ask you to leave."

This time the Satan girl was fuming. Gohan didn't stay to see how she would react though as he escaped through the doors and into the hallway behind. It was fortunate that he'd been around Capsule Corp. lately so the receptionist would just assume he had an appointment. He hadn't even thought about that until the woman had said it. Hopefully Videl would leave before he was done here. She would most likely be steaming about this latest development.

* * *

Videl was still there.

So was Erasa, but she wasn't as mad as her friend. In fact, she looked as if she were about to fall asleep. Videl, on the other hand, looked as if she were ready to kill someone, and Gohan had the distinct feeling that he was suppose to be victim #1.

"I hope Dad and I answered all your questions," Bulma was saying as she walked beside the demi-saiyan. She appeared oblivious to the murderous vibe in the room, probably because she wasn't the intended target, the Son boy surmised.

"Yeah, I think that's all I needed to know," Gohan replied, edgy due to the glare he felt aimed at him.

"Well, if you have any more questions, you know where to come," Bulma continued, turning to look around the lobby and finding the two girls. "Oh, sorry for making you wait. Can I help you?"

Videl's focus never left Gohan. "We're wearing for him," she said heatedly.

Bulma looked stunned. "They're with you?"

Gohan began scratching the back of his head. "Umm, yeah."

"Why are they waiting out here then? Why didn't they come in with you?"

"Well, uh, the secretary said everyone had to have an appointment to see you and they didn't."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Putting her focus on the girls, she said "I'm Bulma, it's nice to meet you. I'm sorry if you were inconvenienced in any way."

"Whatever," Videl mimicked, elbowing Erasa in her side to wake her up. The blonde jolted up a moment later. "We're leaving Erasa."

"What? But we didn't get to meet Gohan's friend!" the blonde girl protested.

"I really don't care," the Satan girl retorted. "Should've just left his butt behind, but noooo, you wanted to wait for him."

"You can't just leave people when you're mad at them, Vi," Erasa pointed out. Videl just fumed after the response.

Turning to greet Bulma, the blonde said "Sorry for my friend. She's a bit cranky right now and not the best of company when she's like that."

Bulma waved her hand. "Don't worry, I understand."

"Great. So did Gohan talk to you about his, umm…the…uhh…"

"Inter-Dimensional Properties of Subatomic Compartmentalization," Bulma supplied, an amuse look on her face.

"Yeah!" Erasa exclaimed. "What is that by the way?"

"It's the physics involved with dino-capsules," Bulma answered.

Both girls turned their heads to stare at Gohan. "You wanted to know how dino-capsules work?" Videl stated more than asked. "All of this time and you were talking about dino-capsules?"

"I-I think I'll just stay here," Gohan said, back towards the doors he and Bulma had used earlier. "Y-you guys can head out when you're ready."

A loud war cry filled the room as Videl lunged at the demi-saiyan. In the act of preservation, Gohan fled into the Capsule Corp corridor, followed by the enraged Satan girl. Bulma and Erasa just blinked as the double doors closed behind them.

After awhile, Erasa said "I hope they don't get lost." Bulma just nodded in agreement.


End file.
